Menta y Vainilla
by abii diggory
Summary: Una historia de amor totalmente inesperada que tiene lugar después de la guerra en hogwarts, que te dejará realmente enamorado. Entonces él se acercó a ella y la beso, frio con caliente, menta con vainilla, Slytherin con Gryffindor, sangre pura con sangre sucia, después de todo la menta y la vainilla no se deben mezclar...


Capítulo 1. El hombre de la casa

Yo soy Draco Malfoy tengo 17 años, estudio o estudiaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero la guerra termino con él, Lord Voldemort ha caído, Potter lo venció, por fin mi familia y yo podemos librarnos de esta carga.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó, mi madre me tomo del brazo y nos aparecimos en el salón de la mansión Malfoy, mi padre pareció a nuestro lado 5 segundos después, yo camine hacia la puerta pues no me apetecía hablar con ellos pero mi padre hablo antes de que saliera por la gran puerta de roble.

– Ahora que Lord Voldemort ha caído, los aurores no tardaran en venir por mí... – decía mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi madre, ella lo miraba confusa pero acepto el gesto feliz. Desde que Voldemort retorno mi padre no le hacía un gesto de afecto a mi madre-..Quiero que tú y Draco continúen con su vida, Cissy – continuó mientras buscaba mi mirada que yo tenía clavada en el suelo pero me anime a mirarlo y me sorprendí al verlo tan tranquilo y sin querer huir.

–pero Draco es… era uno de ustedes – respondió mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

–Mentiré – afirmo mi padre – diré que fui capaz de hacerle una maldición imperio a mi propio hijo para que siguiera…-

–bueno…- lo interrumpí, era la primera vez que hablaba y mi voz tembló, me arme de valor y continúe – no es exactamente haya hecho todo eso porque yo quería – le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Draco no le hables….-

-tiene todo el derecho de odiarme Cissy – la interrumpió mi padre y yo busco la mirada de mi madre, él le enjuago las lágrimas y la beso en la frete, el verlo tan tierno con ella me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–no te odio – le aclare – simplemente aun no puedo perdonar que por tu culpa casi me convierto en un… en un maldito ASESINO! – le rugí, di vuelta sobre mis talones y camine hacia la puerta, escuche a mi madre sollozar, pero estaba seguro que mientras Lucius estuviera aquí ella estaría bien, yo solo quería dormir y descansar.  
Llegue a mi habitación y me dirigí al baño, me sentía sucio y sudado, me duche y el agua caliente me reconforto relajando todo mi cuerpo, aun recordaba como el gigante de Hagrid cagaba a Potter.

-flashback-

–Harry Potter está muerto – grito feliz Voldemort  
–No – grito la profesora McGonagall, su grito aun me retumbaba en los oídos, por el rabillo de mis ojos vi a Hermione, esa sangre sucia, amiga de Potter y del traidor de sangre Weasley, sentí un asco al verla, pero mi sentimiento cambio cuando me volví a verla, estaba llorando, ella jamás llora, y podía ver el dolor en su cara, mi ser tembló y en un instinto quise acercarme a ella y protegerla decirle que todo estaría bien.

\- fin del flashback -

–Por merlín, que estás pensando Draco – me dije en vos alta, y salí del baño, me vestí y me recosté en mi cama, apenas me acomode y caí en un sueño profundo pero extraño.  
"me encontraba en el bosque prohibido sabía que tenía que buscar a alguien, caminaba con la varita iluminada en alto, cuando mis ojos se posaron en lo que buscaba, era una castaña hermosa, su cabello revuelto brillaba bajo la luna, me acerque sigilosamente y grite – petrificus totalus – y Hermione se puso rígida y caía hacia atrás, la alcance antes de que tocara el suelo y la sostuve viéndola a los ojos, pero no me miraban con odio y miedo, como las miradas que siempre me lanzaba, era diferente una mirada llena de ¿ternura? Tal vez.

–Te soltare si no gritas – le susurre al oído y pude olerla, a manzana y vainilla, su aroma me hipnotizo, la mire a los ojos y ella asintió con la mirada, le apunte con mi varita mágica y susurre – finite incantatem – al instante la sentí temblar en mis brazos.

–Draco – dijo mi nombre de una forma tan diferente, se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a mí, podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos"

–Draco, Draco, hijo – mi madre llamaba en la puerta

–Pasa – le indique mientras me incorporaba soñoliento y confundidó por el sueño.  
Mi madre abrió la puerta y pude ver sus ojos hinchados, se sentó en el borde de mi cama y comenzó a llorar, me acerque a abrazarla, se enjuago las lágrimas con la mano, se aclaró la garganta.

–Han venido por tu padre – dijo entre sollozos – lo han condenado… lo ha condenado a-al beso d-del dementor – se hecho a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, jamás la había visto tan triste y desgarrada en mi vida – será… será mañana en la noche, hoy está por llegar a Azkaban – siguió llorando con más dolor aun, cuando se hubo calmado me entrego una pequeña llave dorada, yo no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta no por Lucios si no por ella – Es de Gringotts, tu padre dejo todo en tus manos, esta mansión, nuestra fortuna, todo – me abrazo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cuando se calmó me miro a los ojos y dijo lentamente – ahora eres el hombre de la casa Draco –

Me beso en la frente y salió de la habitación yo me sentía aturdido, habían sido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, apenas ayer Lord Voldemort creía que conquistaría el mundo mágico, hoy yo ya no tenía padre, mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, y yo…. Yo era el hombre de la casa, tenía que cuidar de ella.

Capítulo 2. He tomado mi decisión. 

NARRA HERMIONE. 

–Hermione despierta – Ginny llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, tenían que ser como las 8 de la mañana, hace 6 semanas la guerra había terminado, los del Ejercito de Dumbledore junto con la Orden del Fénix , parte del Ministerio de Magia, así como algunos alumnos del colegio, estábamos ayudando con la reparación del castillo, hoy partiré a buscar a mis padres, las cosas en Hogwarts ya estaban tomando normalidad, según la profesora McGonagall las clases iniciaran el 1 de septiembre como siempre. 

–Ya me levanto – le respondí medio dormida – bajare al gran comedor, espera ahí – escuche sus pasos alejarse de la puerta.

Tenía exactamente 6 semanas saliendo con Ron, el seguía destrozado por la muerte de Fred y yo, yo estaba a exactamente igual de triste, el día después del funeral de los caídos de la Guerra, todos comenzamos con la reparación del castillo, no hizo falta que Ron me pidiera que fuera su novia después del beso durante la guerra, todo quedo claro entre nosotros, nos queríamos y no hacían falta palabras ni actos de formalidad.  
Me levante de mi cama, me duché y me vestí lentamente con unos vaqueros de mezclilla desgastados, una blusa negra y mi chamarra de mezclilla, ya tenía mi mochila preparada para salir, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Harry saben que me iré ahora, necesitaba tiempo para estar con mis padres y poder explicarles lo que paso sin que Ron o Harry interrumpieran, baje a el gran comedor lentamente, ya todo estaba como antes de la guerra, solo hacía falta la Sala de Menesteres y la torre de Astronomía, mágicamente las aulas que se utilizan para tomar clases no sufrieron daño, al llegar al gran comedor distinguí a mis mejores amigos, me acerque a ellos y Ron se levantó torpemente, le dedique una sonrisa que me llego hasta los ojos, me tomo de la mano y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Por Merlín – exclamo Ginny – no se exhiban tanto – y soltó una carcajada.

– No nos exhibimos – le respondió Ron que estaba tan rojo como su cabello – Harry besa a mi hermana, creo que es lo que quiere – Ginny se voltio hacia Harry y le dio largo beso en los labios.  
– ¿Eso es lo que querías hermanito? – le pregunto con una ceja levantada. Me senté junto a Ron, tome una tostada con mermelada, todo estaba bien ahora.

– Saldré, hoy a buscar a mis padres – les solté de repente, los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos, Harry me miro confundido y Ginny tosía porque se había atragantado.  
– ¿saldré? – preguntó Ron – saldremos, es lo que quisiste decir, aunque tuviste que avisar con tiempo, aún no he hecho mi equipaje.  
– Si Hermione, no tengo nada preparado – apoyo Harry a Ron.  
– No les dije, porque iré sola –  
– ¿sola? – Ginny me miraba con la boca abierta – yo quiero ir contigo.  
– No Ginny, esto es algo que quiero hacer sola, necesito pasar tiempo con mis padres – les dije más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Ginny sonrió tristemente pero su sonrisa me dijo que me entendía.  
– ¿a qué hora sales? – me pregunto Harry, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel de carne y lo ponía en el plato, supe que prefirió no discutir conmigo.  
– Salgo al anochecer, quiero llegar de noche a Australia, para descansar y comenzar temprano con la búsqueda – le tome la mano a Ron pero él la retiro bruscamente – ¿pasa algo Ron?  
– No entiendo porque no quieres que te acompañe – me dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
– Porque, Ronald, quiero pasar tiempo con ellos a solas, apenas hace un mes y medio, pensaba que moriría a en la guerra – me fastidia que sea tan cabeza dura, así que no controle mi tono de voz y termine alzándola.  
– Está bien Hermione, vete a buscar a tus padres, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí preocupados por ti – él tampoco podía controlar su voz y esta temblaba.  
– Ron, no seas tan paranoico, Hermione ya ha sobrevivido a bastantes cosas en los últimos 7 años creo que se puede cuidar sola – Harry intervine a mi rescate y yo lo miro sorprendida, él siempre ha apoyado a Ron.  
– Pero siempre estuvimos nosotros para cuidarla – Ron se puso de pie molesto y yo lo imite  
– No soy una niña ingenua Ronald, se cuidarme sola, me iré hoy en la noche y tú no me detendrás – le grite enojada – estaré a las 9:30 en la sala común, por si quieres acompañarme a Hogsmeade me desapareceré desde las tres escobas – y antes de que Ron dijera algo me acerque a él y lo bese tiernamente en los labios, fue un beso rápido pero pude notar que estaba desconcertado – Te quiero Ron – me di media vuelta y salí del gran comedor, sonreí al ver la cara de confusión que mostraba mi novio y las caras de sorprendidos de Harry y Ginny.

Capítulo 3. La hija de la tía Bellatrix

NARRA DRACO.

Después de que los dementores le dieron el beso a mi padre, mi madre se volvió fría y distante, teníamos oro de sobra como para seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, aparte de la fortuna de la tía Bellatrix, hace una semana vino ese hombre negro de La Orden del Fénix que ahora es el Ministro de Magia para decirnos que los Lestrange nos habían dejado toda su fortuna, algo que me pareció extraño, pero mi madre ni se inmuto cuando Kingsley nos dijo que ahora seriamos más ricos que antes, sus ojos azules parecían vacíos como si le hubieran robado la vida, no salía de su habitación, no comía, y trataba el doble de mal a los elfos domésticos de lo que un día los trato mi padre, a mí no me hablaba y cuando intentaba acercarme a ella me lanzaba una mirada asesina, a veces siento que ella me culpa de lo que paso con mi padre.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y yo estaba en el cuarto de música, donde había un gran piano, nunca aprendí a tocarlo pero estaba intentándolo ahora que pasaba todo el día encerrado en la mansión, esta habitación era enorme, y solo estaba el piano de color negro en medio de esta, junto a la ventana estaba el armario evanescente por el cual hace un año los mortífagos entraron a Hogwarts, sabía que todavía funcionaba, pero no estaba seguro que el que estaba en la Sala de Menesteres hubiera sobrevivido después de el maleficio Fiendlocked del Crabbe, me separe del piano y me acerque al armario y comencé a acariciar su tosca madera tallada, estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando escucho un fuerte "CRACK" me doy la vuelta y veo a Ivory nuestra elfina doméstica, llevaba un vestido verde algo sucio pero le hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes del tamaño de dos pelotas de tenis, su nariz era larga y delgada.  
– amo el Ministro de Magia lo espera en el salón – me dice haciendo una reverencia.  
– ¿Kingsley? – Pregunté confundido – ¿a qué ha venido?  
– No lo sé amo, quería hablar con la ama Narcissa pero ella ha gritado a Ivory que la deje tranquila – dice está levantando sus ojos como pelotas de tenis hacia mi  
– Dile a Kingsley que bajo enseguida – le doy la orden con voz agria, a pesar de estar muy preocupado por mi madre, Lucios me enseñó a no mostrarme débil ante estos seres inferiores.  
Bajo desconcertado al salón de la mansión creía que después del testamento de mi querida tía Bellatrix y de Lucios ya no tenía nada que hablar con ese torpe de Kingsley, al llegar al salón el cual siempre está a oscuras y con la chimenea prendida, observo a nuestro amado Ministro de Magia de pie frente a ella observando el fuego, su piel morena, toma un tono rojizo por el reflejo de las llamas, viste su casual túnica morada y tiene las manos hacia tras, le da un aspecto de estar pensando detenidamente en algo.  
– ¿Señor Ministro? – salude sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en mi voz, Kingsley giro sobre sus talones y me miro, sus ojos me penetraron y se le veía muy preocupado, sé que nunca le caí bien, pero el verlo ahora note un poco de lastima en sus ojos, cosa que me irrito mucho.  
– Joven Malfoy, un placer verlo – inclino su cabeza un poco en forma de saludo y se acercó a mí.  
– Basta de formalidades Kingsley, me vas a decir a que viniste – le pregunte enfadado, sus ojos café me penetraron la mirada.  
– Tome asiento Señor Malfoy – y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, dio dos golpes al sofá a un lado de él invitándome a sentarme.  
– Estoy bien de pie – dije cortante  
– Es un tema delicado – comenzó – no sé por dónde empezar  
– Por el principio si no es mucha molestia – le dije y me dirigí frente a la chimenea para quedar frente a él, y este dio un suspiro, parecía cansado a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, muchos Mortífagos lograron huir, mi padre fue uno de los pocos que se entregó.  
– Hay una razón por la que su tía Bellatrix Lestrange le dejara toda su fortuna – un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y en su mirada era difícil no ver la lastima con la que me veía  
– ¿Cuál es ese motivo?  
– Su hija – lo dijo tan claramente que fue imposible que yo hubiera entendido mal, en mi cara se debió reflejar mi confusión porque Kingsley se apresuró a decir – madame Lestrange, tuvo una hija con su tío Rodolphus...  
– Eso está claro – le interrumpió – lo que no se es ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? – intente que mi voz sonara tranquila pero no podía estaba al borde de la histeria.

– Está claro que los Lestrange mantuvieron oculta a su hija, para que Voldemort, no la buscara – al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort no pude evitar reír.  
– ¿así que ahora que está muerto lo llama por su nombre? – le pregunte fríamente.  
– Nunca le he temido al nombre – Kingsley se levantó del sofá rápidamente y se paseó de un lado a otro frente a mí – volviendo al tema de su prima.  
– ¿Qué hay con esa mocosa? – le espeté agriamente.  
– No soy ninguna mocosa – escuche una voz junto a la ventana que tenía las cortinas cerradas y detrás de ella apareció una réplica exacta de mi amada tía Bellatrix, solo que su cabello era rubio como el de mi madre, le llegaba hasta la cadera y caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros; caminó hacia nosotros y se plantó a solo centímetros de mi cara, sus ojos negro oscuro no tenían ni rastro de la locura que tía Bellatrix tenía en los suyos, los de ella estaban llenos de vida me dejo hipnotizado – mi nombre es Moris Lestrange, mucho gusto primo – sus labios delgados y rosas mostraron una sonrisa tan tranquila que me causo un fuerte escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.  
– ¿Qué pasa con ella? – le pregunte a Kingsley ignorando a Moris por completo, el nuevo Ministro de Magia sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, Moris tomo asiento junto a él y cruzo la pierna, vestía unos vaqueros de mezclilla muy ajustados y una blusa negra, son tirantes y con cuello de tortuga también ajustada resaltando su cuerpo esbelto.  
– Encontramos el testamento de Rodolphus, donde especificaba que Madame Lestrange dejaría toda su fortuna a manos de usted y su madre a menos de que ustedes se hagan cargo de su única hija, la señorita Moris – hablaba con una voz tan tranquila que inmediatamente me di cuenta que lo que le preocupaba era mi ración al saber que tenía una prima perdida – tendrá que asistir a Hogwarts con usted joven Malfoy…  
– Yo no regresare al colegio – le interrumpí – tengo que cuidar a mi madre.  
– Me queda claro que sus elfos domésticos la cuidan muy bien y la señorita Lestrange tendrá que concluir sus estudios aquí, McGonagall ya ha sido informada de esto – me miraba como si esperara un crucio en ese mismo momento, eso me hizo sonreír aun había gente que me temía, mira a Moris y ella me sonreía.  
– Si no queda otra opción – digo encogiéndome de hombros  
– Por eso quería hablar con su madre, ella tenía que estar enterada de esto – me dijo el Ministro de Magia  
– Ella no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir visitas – le digo cortante  
– Sí, me imagino que después de lo que paso con su padre…  
– ¿Cuántos años tienes Moris? – interrumpo de nuevo a Kingsley dirigiéndome a "mi prima", no tenía ganas de hablar de mi padre y menos con él.  
– 16 – respondió con una voz tranquila – iniciare 6to curso en Hogwarts, dentro de una semana tengo que ir a hablar con la directora para saber en qué casa quedaré, sería muy penoso pasar junto con todos los de primer curso, ya estoy bastante mayor para eso – sonrió y su sonrisa me volvió a hipnotizar, Kingsley soltó una risita y me saco de mi transe.  
– Si es todo Señor Ministro – me dirigí hacia él y de nuevo mi voz sonó sarcástica, el me fulmino con la mirada y se levantó del sofá.  
– En este sobre están algunos pergaminos con información de la señorita Lestrange - me tendió el sobe y lo abrí, saque un pergamino y lo leí en voz alta. – "Moris Black Lestrange, nacida el 15 de octubre del 1981, en la ciudad de Londres Muggle, sus padres son Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, creció en Francia con los padres de Rodolphus y estudio sus primeros años de colegio en a la academia Beauxbatons, es una de las pocas metamorfomaga – interrumpí mi lectura y sonreí igual que la traidora de Tonks pensé – hizo muy buena amistad con la familia Delacour, en especial con su hija Gabrielle..  
– Bueno primito, creo que todo lo que quieras saber de mi me lo puedes preguntar a mí ¿no te parece? – me interrumpió descaradamente, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Kingsley – muchas gracias, por todo Ministro, creo que estaré mejor ahora que estoy con mi familia - le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el ex-auror se sonrojo.  
– Si tiene razón señorita Lestrange, con su permiso joven Malfoy – inclino la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta – cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en mandarme una lechuza; sé el camino hacia la puerta Joven Malfoy no se moleste – y salió del salón.

– Ivory! – exclame y al instante se escuchó un fuerte "CRACK".

– ¿se le ofrece algo amo? – pregunto la elfina haciendo una reverencia.

– Dale a la Señorita Lestrange una habitación, se quedara a vivir de ahora en adelante con nosotros – le decía mientras me dirigía a la salida.

– Disculpe amo pero dijo ¿a la señorita Lestrange? – me pregunto la elfina temerosa.

– Si yo – salto Moris y se puso frente a ella – es un placer, mi nombre es Moris Lestrange, soy hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, mucho gusto Ivory – su voz sonaba infantil, al parecer le hacía feliz estar aquí.

– ¿hija de la ama Bellatrix? – pregunto la elfina desconcertada.

– Sí, no escuchaste Ivory – le dije irritado – ahora lleva a la joven a una habitación para que se instale tengo cosas que hacer, estaré en el cuarto de música, cuando mi madre despierte me avisas, necesito hablar con ella – mientras salía del salón podía sentir la mirada penetrante de la nueva integrante de la familia y escuche decir a la elfina "si usted es hija de la ama Bellatrix, también es ama de Ivory, siga a Ivory por favor".

Me dirigí sin pensarlo dos veces hacia el cuarto de música, me detuve frente al armario evanescente, lo abrí de golpe y entre. ¿Quién se cree mi tía Bellatrix para hacernos esto a mi madre y a mí? ¿Guardarnos un secreto tan grande, porque no lo menciono antes? ¿Para protegerla? por favor si ella adoraba a la escoria de Voldemort, estaba muy molesto y confuso por lo que había pasado, no me intereso siquiera si el armario que estaba en la Sala de Menesteres estaba destruido gracias a las llamas de fuego, no soportaba estar encerrado en esa mansión un segundo más, desaparecer una o dos horas no sería tan malo, susurre las palabras que activan el armario y me desaparecí.

Capítulo 4. El Armario Evanescente.

NARRA HERMIONE.

Después de la pequeña discusión con Ron, me dirigí a la Sala de Menesteres, tenía que saber que tan grabe habían sido los daños para reportárselos a Harry, ya que querían mantener el secreto de esta sala oculta en el colegio, llegue al corredor del séptimo piso, me detuve frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, pace tres veces por enfrente, deje mi mente en blanco y pensé "sala de los objetos perdidos", abrí lentamente los ojos y en frente de mi estaba una puerta de tamaño colosal, de madera de roble y un poco chamuscada, camine hacia ella y la abrí lentamente un chirrido impresionante salió de ella, di un grande suspiro y entre a la sala con cuidado y me quede boca abierta, la sala estaba intacta, los montones y montones de cachivaches que miles de estudiantes habían dejado aquí a lo largo de la historia del colegio, aún seguían ahí, recordé la Diadema de Ravenclaw, si Harry no la había logrado destruir Voldemort podía regresar, entonces mire detenidamente a mi alrededor sabía que no la encontraría hoy, la busque durante un buen rato, ya cansada decidí usar el hechizo convocador aunque sabía que no funcionaría.  
– ¡ACCIO DIADEMA! – grite y no sé por qué pero esta voló a mis manos, pero no era una diadema si no un simple aro medio calcinado, y con su única joya partida en dos, di un suspiro de alivio y comencé a caminar con los restos de la Diadema de Ravenclaw en mis manos, creo que el maleficio que hizo el guardaespaldas del hurón debilito la magia de la sala pero no logro destruirla, ya que solo pocas cosas se veían calcinadas.

NARRADOR

Hermione sigo caminado, cuando frente a ella encontró un armario, el mismo que Malfoy había utilizado para traer a los Mortífagos al colegio hace un año, la castaña camino con cierto temor hacia él y paso sus yemas por el tosco tallado de madera con que estaba echo el armario, estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando.  
– Creí que tantos años enfrentándote a la magia oscura te había enseñado a ser más discreta Granger – la voz de Draco era inconfundible, tanto que Hermione no quiso darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a él, además que se había quedado estática en su sitio.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí Huron? – cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios se dio cuenta de que el no debería estar en el Hogwarts, aun no se le permitía la entrada a los Slytherin – ¿no deberías estar en casa cuidando a tu mami?  
– Tú no sabes nada Sangre Sucia – Malfoy sintió ganas de estrangularla cuando menciono a su madre, camino hacia ella y Hermione pudo sentir sus paso hacia sí, se dio vuelta para hacerle frente.  
– Vaya, vaya veo que te afecta lo que le paso al Mortifago de tu padre Malfoy – sin poder controlar sus palabras la castaña le hablo con rencor y cierto sarcasmo, esto hizo enfurecer mas al Slytherin que se acercó a ella acorralándola contra el armario  
– Cállate Granger no sabes lo que dices, Lucius Malfoy no significa nada para mí – cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que tan acorralada la tenía sintió un tirón en el estómago, podía olerla como en su sueño, manzana y vainilla, era algo embriagador, Hermione sintió su aliento mezclarse con el suyo y se sonrojo, algo estaba mal, ella no podía ponerse nerviosa de tener a el rubio tan cerca de ella.  
– Aléjate Malfoy o no respondo – se animó a hablar y saco su varita lo más rápido que pudo clavándosela en la costilla.  
– Me voy porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer leona – y se alejó de ella, ambos sintieron un frio en el pecho, algo se incendió en el momento que estuvieron tan cerca algo que sería muy difícil de apagar.

NARRA HERMIONE.

Veía como el idiota de Malfoy entraba al Armario Evanescente cerraba la puerta y me lanzaba una mirada de odio como las que el acostumbra, me dirijo de nuevo a la salida aun temblando de pies a cabeza, estaba segura que en cualquier momento me mataría, estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo que acababa de pasar que no mira cuando Ron venía hacia mí, el también parecía distraído porque chocamos y caímos al suelo, el arriba de mí, me sonroje al tenerlo en esa posición y el me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules, haciéndome olvidar del resto del mundo, me beso en los labios y yo sentí como mi cuerpo se incendiaba, fue un beso largo y despacio, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo y no había nadie que nos esperara, pero de repente el comenzó a mover más aprisa sus labios, yo me separe de él intentando respirar, él se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, estaba más rojo que su cabello.  
– Siento haberme portado así en el desayuno – me dijo mientras me abrazaba – me comporte como un idiota.  
– Si, Ron lo hiciste – le respondí y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla  
– Entiendo que quieras estar sola con tus padres, prométeme que me escribirás todos los días – me dijo mientras nos poníamos en marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
– Prometo que lo hare Ro-Ro – le dije imitando la voz de Lavander, él soltó una sonora carcajada.  
– ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – toma mi mano suelta y ve la Diadema – está muy fea para que la uses ¿no te parece?  
– No seas tonto Ron – le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro – es para que Kingsley la revise no estoy segura que haya sido destruida, la Sala de Menesteres está intacta el maleficio de Crabbe le afecto muy poco – Ron puso los ojos como plato al escucharme decir eso, me tomo de la mano y corrimos hacia la sala de Gryffindor.  
– Creo que Harry debería saber eso – me dijo mientras corríamos tomados de la mano.

Capítulo 5. ¿Sobrevivió la diadema?

Llegamos al cuadro de la señora gorda que para nuestra mala suerte no se encontraba en él, Ron se miraba ansioso, así que cuando nos detuvimos me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace, como lo hacía cada vez que recordaba a Fred, como protegiéndolo de todo lo exterior y haciéndole entender que solo estábamos él y yo para defender todo lo que se nos presentara.  
Estaba tan sumida en ese dulce abrazo que no note cuando Harry llegaba con la mano de Ginny.  
– Creo que por fin se animaron a dar un paso más allá – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de ella, pero mis ojos se clavaron en los de un Harry pálido como un fantasma.  
– ¿Qué te pasa Harry? – pregunte soltando a Ron y tomándolo de la mano.  
– Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano? – me pregunto con un hilo de voz.  
– La diadema de Ravenclaw – me respondió Ginny en lugar de su novio.  
– Si, te buscábamos Harry para… - no sabía cómo darle la noticia sin que se pusiera paranoico como él lo hacía cuando se trataba de Voldemort – decirte que la Sala de Menesteres no tubo tantos daños como pensábamos que tendría gracias a el maleficio de Crabbe – su cara mostraba pánico y confusión a la vez  
– Pero Hermione nosotros vimos como Voldemort murió, si el Horrocrux no hubiera sido destruido…  
– Él no hubiera muerto – termino Harry la frase de Ginny – el mismo destruyo el ultimo Horrocrux que vivía en mí.  
– Lo sé Harry y mírala – le tendí la diadema – está muy maltratada, puede que la sala solo proteja los objetos que no están infestados de magia oscura – le dije para tranquilizarlo.  
– Si – me apoyo Ron – puede que por eso la diadema este tan…. Chamuscada.  
– Estaba pensando en llevársela a Kingsley para que vea si es un Horrocrux todavía – pero de repente se me ocurrió otra idea mejor – a menos de que quieras ir al despacho de McGonagall y clavarle la espada de Gryffindor para destruir lo poco que quedo, si es que quedo del alama de Voldemort.  
– Es una mejor idea – comento Ginny  
– Si Kingsley no sabe nada de los Horrocrux – afirmo Harry y antes de que dijera algo más salimos hacia el despacho de McGonagall.  
Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra nos quedamos de pie frente a ella, ninguno de nosotros sabia la contraseña, el castillo ya estaba volviendo a su normalidad por lo que este despacho volvía a estar protegido, Harry dio un paso al frente acercándose más a la gárgola y acaricio una garra de esta, se le miraba concentrado, estaba pensando en una posible contraseña, retrocedió para ponerse a la altura de nosotros y la gárgola comenzó a girar por si sola, nos quedamos impresionados, pero no duro mucho la impresión, Harry comenzó a andar y se situó en las escaleras que giraban hacia el despacho de la nueva Directora del colegio, al llegar a la puerta del despacho, Ginny toco la puerta por educación, sabíamos que McGonagall no se encontraba en el pero aun así lo hizo, Harry giro la perilla de la puerta y entramos a la gran oficina, los retratos de los antiguos directores nos sonreían curiosos, yo paseaba mi mirada por todos los retratos que había y mis ojos se posaron en un cuadro más grande que los demás, un mago anciano de cabello y barba largos blancos como la nieve, con cara serena y unos ojos azules que nos observaban detrás de unas gafas de media luna sostenidas en una nariz ganchuda, quebrada por la pelea con su hermano Aberforth, Albus Dumbledore nos sonreía desde su retrato, Harry al igual que el resto de nosotros se quedó mirando esa sonrisa sincera haciéndonos olvidar nuestro objetivo.  
– ¿Cómo lograron entrar 4 estudiantes de Gryffindor aquí? – pregunto Snape con su voz tan tranquila que intimidaba.  
– Hola, Snape – saludo Ron tan tranquilo como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, le di un golpecito con el codo en las costillas y este dio un pequeño salto.  
– Más respeto para tu ex –director Weasley – dijo Snape con una sonrisa malévola – no han respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué hacen aquí? –  
– Buscamos la espada de Godric Gryffindor – le dijo Harry posando sus ojos en la espada con empuñadura de rubíes – profesor – la última palabra fue un claro sarcasmo y Snape extrañamente sonrió.  
– Adelante chico búrlate, pero no puedes tomar esa espada sin permiso de la actual dueña – dijo con una sonrisa de quien acaba de ganar una gran discusión.  
– Lamento informarle profesor – intervine en su plática – pero la espada le pertenece a Harry, Dumbledore se la dejo.  
– Vaya, vaya si la señorita Granger sigue con la costumbre de meterse donde no la llaman – me dijo con un toque de burla en su voz, pero esta vez su burla no me dolió.  
– Vamos Severus, estoy seguro que estos chicos tienen una razón para buscar la espada – dijo Dumbledore con su acostumbrada voz serena, que acababa de llegar al retrato de Snape.  
– Es increíble Dumbledore que después de muerto sigas tolerando que el joven Potter rompa las reglas.  
– Severus por favor, estoy seguro de que tú al igual que yo sabes que Harry tiene razones muy poderosas para hacer lo que hace –  
Todos estábamos impresionados por la forma en que Snape y Dumbledore hablaban el uno con el otro que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Harry tomaba la espada de Gryffindor y apuñalaba con esta la diadema, en el momento en que la espada toco la diadema de ella salió un remolino de aire que revolvió papeles y movió los cuadros, un grito desgarrador se escuchó y todo quedó a oscuras, el aire me alzo del suelo y me arrojo hacia una pared continua, golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza.  
– Debo admitir Potter, que esta vez has terminado bien tus deberes – fue lo último que escuche antes de desmayarme.

Capítulo 6. La cena de bienvenida.

NARRA DRACO.

Después de que la sangre sucia salió de la sala de menesteres yo volví a entrar a el Armario Evanescente, cerré los ojos y pronuncie las palabras para volver a la mansión, cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en mi habitación, me senté en el borde de mi cama y sentí mi respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido por días, me frote la cara con las manos y recordé la cara de Granger sus labios tan cerca de los míos me erizo los pelitos de la nuca, estaba tan concentrado pensando en eso que no me di cuenta que en la habitación había alguien más.  
– Creí que ya no volverías Draco – la voz fría de mi madre me hizo temblar – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendríamos un nuevo huésped?  
– Pensé que seguirías en tu habitación madre, esperaba el momento oportuno para mencionarlo – la buscaba con la mirada y como la habitación estaba en penumbras me fue un poco difícil, hasta que localice su sombra cerca de la ventana, donde solo se veía su silueta gracias a la poca luz del atardecer que se filtraba por las cortinas de terciopelo verdes.  
– Ivory me dijo que no querías ser interrumpido hijo – su voz calada me puso alerta, como lo hacía mi padre cuando hablaba en ese tono, camine hacia ella pero mi madre solo levanto una mano en señal de que no me acercara más dejando solo un par de metros entre nosotros  
– Estaba probando sí...  
– ¿si el Armario que está en Hogwarts aún no ha sido destruido? – esa pregunta fue más de acusación que de interrogación, y de pronto la tenía pegada a mi cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza, sus manos me abrazaban como cuando mi padre me regañaba y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, sus brazos me protegían de todo lo demás, pero de repente su abraso fue frio y cortante como si abrazara a un cubo de hielo, se alejó de mí y se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación – la cena estará servida a las 7 en punto, creo que ahora que Moris se muda con nosotros, deberíamos comenzar de nuevo a ser una familia – y con eso salió de mi habitación, dejándome solo y confundido, conocía a mi madre perfectamente y sabía que algo planeaba.  
Me duche lentamente y me vestí como últimamente lo hacía, todo de negro, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando sentí un golpe en el pecho, como si algo dentro de mi estuviera muriendo, hice caso omiso de la sensación y salí hacia el comedor, quería saber qué es lo que planeaba mi madre.  
Baje lentamente las escaleras y me detuve en el marco de la puerta del comedor, miraba a mi madre, bestia un largo vestido negro que se ajustaba a su figura esbelta, su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado y se miraba un poco de rubor en su mejillas, sonreía con naturalidad mientras platicaba con Moris, entonces mis ojos se posaron en ella y todos mis ser dejo de funcionar, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió, se levantó de su silla y no pude evitar recorrer sus cuerpo con la mirada, su vestido negro era demasiado ajustado, marcando cada línea de su cuerpo perfecto, el escote de su vestido mostraba parte de sus pechos, no pude evitar una sonrisa pícara y camine hacia ella, mi madre noto mi mirada porque inmediatamente hablo.  
– Pensábamos que ya no vendrías hijo –  
– Lo siento madre – dije desviando mi mirada a ella, se veía radiante y con una sonrisa de cómplice que no podía ocular - ¿a qué se debe la formalidad de sus atuendos?  
– Bueno es una pequeña bienvenida para tu prima – dijo mi madre con un toque de inocencia.  
– Bueno, bienvenida a casa Moris – tome su mano, me incline un poco y la bese, mis labios fríos tocaron su piel ardiente y eso encendió en mi algo que pensé que no volvería a sentir desde que termine con Pansy.  
– Gracias primo – su voz era seductora y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas – pero no me has dicho tu nombre – entonces caí en cuenta, cuando Kingsley me dijo que era mi prima me dedique a hablar de ella y jamás me presente.  
– Soy Draco Malfoy – me presente e hice una pequeña reverencia – si gustas sentarte y comenzar con la cena – tome la silla para que ella se sentara y cuando lo hizo la empuje poco hacia dentro.  
La cena duro más de lo que siempre duraba, Moris contaba a mi madre su vida en Francia, y siempre que ella le preguntaba si conocía a mi tía, Moris cambiaba de tema y decía que ya quería entrar el colegio, me pareció extraño que dentro de mi familia pudiera ver una persona como ella, se le veía feliz, sin preocupaciones, esos ojos a pesar de ser oscuros no se veían como tal, una luz brillaba en ellos cada vez que sonreía, tal vez fue eso lo que me hipnotizo cuando la vi, o tal vez simplemente tal vez, era ella la única de mi familia que no conocía el odio, el temor y ese sentimiento de venganza que todos los Malfoy y la mayoría de los Black, son contar los Lestrange conocían.  
Creo que noto mi mirada, porque sus ojos se clavaron en los míos sus labios rosas se curvearon en esa sonrisa sincera que solo conocí cuando la vi a ella.  
−estoy emocionada por ir a ver a la directora de Hogwarts – dijo mientras se volvía a mi madre, ella le sonrió  
−le escribiré mañana, para informarle que iras dentro de dos días para que te escojan una casa – su mirada se clavó en el plato que tenía enfrente y luego me lanzo una mirada fría – tú también volverás a Hogwarts Draco, necesito que cuides a Moris.  
No replique Kingsley me había dicho que tenía que regresar y muy a mi pesar yo también lo había pensado cuando vi a esa sangre sucia en la sala de menesteres, el pensar en Granger me revolvió el estómago, pero no de la forma en la que lo hacía, una parte de mi quería volver a verla pero otra tenía ganas de matarla ¿Por qué? No lo sabía tal vez por ser amiga de Potter, gracias a él mi vida se arruino.  
−no necesito que Draco me cuide – Moris me saco de mis pensamientos con esa dulce voz que tiene.  
−sé que no hace falta – dijo mi madre – pero me gustaría que terminara sus estudios – su mirada se entristeció y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada, salió del comedor y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
Me quede mirándola perplejo, a mi madre le dolía que la dejara, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía hacer nada por ella, estaba segura que tenía que sacar todo el dolor que tenía, mire a la rubia que me acompañaba en la mesa y esta miraba la puerta preocupada.  
−no te preocupes, ella estará bien – se lo dije para convencerme a mí mismo de lo que decía.  
−eso espero Draco – se levantó de la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a mí - ¿quieres ver la habitación que me ha dado tu hermosa elfina? – sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido.  
−no sé si es lo correcto – le dije tratando de sonar indiferente pero una parte de mí se moría por ir a su habitación.  
−tenemos que conocernos más primito – dicho esto me tomo del brazo y me obligo a levantarme.  
Salimos del comedor y subimos las escaleras principales, pasamos el cuarto de música, el cuarto de mi madre, yo me deje guiar por ella, que me tenía tomado de la mano, no me di cuenta hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi habitación.  
−esta es mi habitación – dije con los ojos como platos, ella rio fuertemente.  
−esa no, esta - se acercó a la puerta de enfrente, esa habitación jamás había sido utilizada y mucho menos yo la había notado, en realidad yo creía que era solo pared que fingía ser una puerta, como muchas en esta mansión. Maris abrió la puerta y me quede petrificado cuando vi su habitación, era del mismo tamaño que la mía, las paredes estaban cubiertas de un color azul-verde, su cama vestía una sobrecama color rosa, y había libros amontonados en una mesa junto a la ventana, la ventana usualmente en esta mansión cubierta por cortinas de terciopelo y de colores oscuros, lucía una cortina de ceda de un color verde-azul, en una esquina estaba una Saeta de fuego y el uniforme de quidditch del equipo de la academia Beauxbatons descansaba sobre un sofá de cuero negro junto a la puerta de un pequeño balcón que yo estaba seguro no estaba en esta parte de la casa antes de que ella llegara, en la puerta del ropero posaba un gran espejo de cuerpo completo el cual daba un claro reflejo de toda la habitación, Moris curso la habitación con pasos cortos y seguros y se sentó en el sofá negro −¿y cómo es Hogwarts Draco? – me pregunto lanzando su hermoso cabello rubio hacia atrás.

Capítulo 7. El rencuentro.

NARRA HERMIONE.

Me desperté en la enfermería, era de noche y no estaba segura de que había pasado, una sábana blanca me cubría y Ron estaba sentado en una silla junto a la camilla del hospital, dormía tranquilamente su respiración apenas se escuchaba y sus pecas y cabello rojizo lo hacían ver como un niño, pase los dedos por las mejillas de mi novio y sonreí, en realidad quería a ese chico, habían pasado 3 años para que Ron se fijara en mí, 3 años en los que tuve que ser paciente hasta que el me noto y me beso, mi primer beso, con el chico que quería, inconscientemente lleve mis dedos a mis labios y sonreí tras ellos.  
–¿Cómo te encuentras Hermi? – la voz de Harry me hizo estremecer, no lo había notado sentado en la camilla de lado, me observaba de una forma tan tierna como solo se observan a los hermanos.  
−estoy mejor, gracias – mi voz sonaba débil, la cabeza me dolía un poco - ¿Qué paso Harry?  
−tenías razón – dijo él, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a nosotros – dentro de la diadema aún vivía una parte de Voldemort, estaba muy débil pero hubiera tomado fuerza con el tiempo si no la hubiera destruido completamente – zarandeo a Ron un poco y agrego – él estaba muy preocupado por ti, cuando la luz se encendió de nuevo tu cabeza estaba bañada de sangre – Ron se desperezo y le me sonrió con una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos.  
−estas bien – su voz sonaba cansada como quien lleva días sin hablar – creí que te perdería también a ti – de pronto su cara se puso seria, y pude notar que recordaba lo que había pasado con Fred, lo tome de la mano y lo bese.  
–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – pregunte al ver que no llevaban la misma ropa.  
−el resto del día de ayer y el día de hoy – Ron me miro y se sonrojo – tuve que cambiarte de ropa la otra quedo inservible de tanta sangre que tenías.  
–¿y porque no lo hizo Ginny? – pregunte irritada y avergonzada a la vez, esa niña me las pagaría.  
−ella volvió a casa – dijo Harry triste, la respuesta me sorprendió.  
–¿Por qué volvió?  
−alguien tenía que cuidar de Teddy, mi madre no está…no está muy bien con lo de… - no hacía falta que lo dijera le sonreí y apreté su mano.  
−yo hubiera ido – dijo Harry – pero no soy muy bueno con los niños, tal vez Ginny me enseñe como hacerlo.  
La cara de Ron se puso roja y le envió una mirada asesina que decía "ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana antes de casarse" yo reí ante la cara de pícaro de Harry y después todos reímos también.

NARRADOR.

El viaje de Hermione para buscar a sus padres se retrasó gracias a el accidente que tuvo, caminaba tranquilamente recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts quien ya estaba completamente restructurado, había sido un gran trabajo el que habían hecho parecía el colegio de antes, pasaba frente a la gárgola de piedra que daba al despacho de la directora pensando en que no podía retrasar más la búsqueda de sus padres y que saldría esa misma noche, cuando la gárgola giro y un chico rubio salió de ella, Hermione se quedó petrificada mientras que Draco la miraba con esos ojos grises que solo el tenía.  
–¿has venido a rogarle a la profesora McGonagall para que te dé permiso de volver al colegio Huron? – la castaña no podía evitar insultar a él joven Slytherin.  
−para tu información Granger, yo no fui expulsado – le lanzo una mirada de odio y continuo –y no viene a eso viene…. – no estaba seguro si quería que ella supiera que Moris era su prima, después de todo aun no asimilaba que esa belleza que vivía bajo el mismo el techo que él y lo ponía nervioso podía ser su prima, cuando despertaba cosas en el que creía muertas –…una sangre sucia como tú no tiene que saber a qué vine –  
Y de pronto la castaña se abalanzo sobre él, saco su varita rápidamente y la clavo en la garganta del rubio aprisionándolo contra la pared.  
−es la última vez que me llamas así Malfoy – le dijo arrastrando las palabras, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que la confinación de sus perfumes hizo la poción de amor más poderosa que jamás se había creado, después de todo la vainilla y la menta no se deben mesclar.  
Draco fue más rápido que ella, quito su varita de su garganta, tomo a la castaña del brazo, dio media vuelta y los papeles se invirtieron, ella era la que estaba en contra de la pared y él la acorralaba, ni siquiera Draco sabía que pasaba por su mente cuando hizo lo que hizo, pues cuando vio los ojos marrones de ella todo se le olvido, pero no como lo hacía cada vez que miraba a Moris si no que hasta su identidad se la borro de la memoria, Hermione estaba sonrojada pues el rubio la tenía inviabilizada con su cuerpo para que no se moviera, podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, y cuando vio sus ojos grises se pedio, sintió que el mundo no existía, entonces él se acercó a ella y la beso, frio con caliente, menta con vainilla, Slytherin con Gryffindor, sangre pura con sangre sucia, a pesar de las diferencias que había entre ellos, con cada rosa de labios se dieron cuenta que encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, sus labios estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cosa que ellos no descubrieron si no tiempo después.  
Hermione cayó en la realidad y empujo a Draco con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella, él sintió cuando lo empujó y retrocedió, sus ojos grises tenían una luz diferente, luz que la Gryffindor noto pero ignoro, ella se tallo la boca con cara fingida de asco.  
−no…me…vuelvas…a…tocar… - cada palabra era remarcada por un paso firme hacia él con la varita en alto – está claro Malfoy – y diciendo eso dio media vuelta y salió del lugar rápidamente.  
Draco la miraba maravillado, tenía que admitir que la sabelotodo de Granger tenía unos labios muy suaves y cálidos, hicieron que el frio de él se desvaneciera, la gárgola volvió a girar y detrás de ella salió Moris.  
−Gryffindor – le dijo a su primo sonríete.

Capítulo 8. Regreso a Hogwarts.

NARRA HERMIONE.

Después de que me marche de Hogwarts salí en busca de mis padres, los encontré en el sur de Australia, tarde un tiempo en explicarle todo lo que había pasado al final me dejaron demostrarle lo que era y deshice el hechizo desmemorisante y regresaron en si.  
Volvimos a Londres después de unas semanas en Australia y fue solo Harry quien nos visitó en casa, Ron y Ginny no se aparecieron por ahí en todo el verano y no tuve noticias de ellos, no respondían mis cartas, Harry solía decir que estaban muy preocupados por la señora Weasley, después de la muerte de Fred, no insistí mas pero le mandaba cartas cada semana diciéndoles que podían contar conmigo para lo que quisieran.  
Por fin estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo al colegio, buscaba un compartimento donde estuvieran mis amigos y un novio, no los encontraba hasta casi la mitad del tren, entre al compartimento y Harry me sonrió inmediatamente, Ron no hizo caso a mi presencia ni cuando abrí la puerta corrediza y me senté a su lado.  
Ginny me lanzaba miradas asesinas que no comprendí hasta que Harry la arrastro fuera del compartimento y me dejo sola con mi novio.  
–Ammm… hola – salude a Ron volviéndome hacia él.  
No respondió y voltio su mirada a ventana.  
–¿Pasa algo?  
–¿Qué paso entre tú y Malfoy? – pregunto sin apartar la vista de la mirada y su voz era más fría de lo normal, no supe que contestar – los mire enfrente del despacho de McGonagall – continuo  
–Yo…  
–No se te ocurra negarlo Hermione – gruñó y volvió su mirada a mí, y me di cuenta que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre - te he dicho que yo los vi.  
–Fue un error – fue lo único que pude articular y se me escapo una lagrima, la limpie con el puño de mi suéter rápidamente.  
–¿Un error? – Pregunto y por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas – ese beso no fue un error – se puso de pie de un salto y se situó frente de mí, cayendo de rodillas.  
–Ron - dije y acaricié su cara corridas la punta de los dedos - Malfoy no significa nada para mí, él me tomó de sorpresa es un idiota - levanto su mirada hacia, me incliné a besarlo y me sorprendió que no se retirará.  
Continuo el beso él de rodillas frente a mi y yo sentada, cuando deshice el beso me sonrió entre lágrimas, pero supe algo iba mal cuando se puso de pie, tomó mi mano y me obligó a levantarme del asiento bruscamente  
–Muffliato - susurro, no me había dado cuenta que había sacado su varita y apunto a la puerta. Me soltó la mano y camino a cerrar las cortinas de la puerta del compartimento, giro hacia mi y pude ver fuego en sus ojos, con dos pasos llego a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me aprisiona contra la ventana del compartimiento, dejándome inmovilizada, tomó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me beso  
Pero era un beso fuerte lleno de algo que no pude distinguir, me tenía tan apretada contra la pared que la ventana me dolía en la espalda, se alejó de mi pero aun así era incapaz de moverme, me alejo de la ventana y soltó mis manos que cayeron a mis lados, enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello y jalo hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto , di un gemido de dolor, pero él lo ignoro comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus labios contra mi piel eran tibios, pero me molestaban, comencé a empujarlo pero él no retrocedió.  
–me... Me estas lastimando - le dije con dificultad y el volvió a besar mis labios impidiéndome hablar, una de sus manos bajó de mi cintura a mi trasero yo sentía que me hirvió la sangre, lo mordí fuertemente en el labio y el retrocedió molesto, sus ojos azules eran indescriptibles, no había paz ni serenidad en ellos en cambio había tristeza y coraje.  
–¿qué te pasa Ronald? - le grite y le di un tortazo en la cara, camine hacia la puerta pero él me alcanzo antes de llegar, me empuja contra la puerta y la clavija se me clavo en el estómago di un pequeño gemido, sentía y su aliento en el cuello – pronto llegaremos, necesito cambiarme – dije con un hilo de voz, solo era un pretexto para salir del lugar y él no me lo impido, se alejó de mí, me dio un tierno beso en el cuello se alejó de mí y retrocedí para buscar mi uniforme en mi baúl.  
Mientras buscaba dentro, mi capa y mi suéter el no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sentarse en el asiento y mirar mis movimientos con mucha atención, su mirada me incomodaba y me desconcertó mucho su actitud de hace rato, él y yo discutíamos mucho cuando éramos amigos pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que había pasado, el beso que me dio Malfoy, lo había irritado tanto como para comportarse de esa manera, ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía tan bien como pensaba? Fue él quien rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos, hablando con una voz quebrada y apenas audible.  
–¿aun sigues siendo mi novia? – dijo en medio de un sollozo, no me había dado cuenta que había estado llorando, evite mirarlo a los ojos y me senté a su lado, poniendo mi uniforme en mis piernas, le tome las manos entre las mías e intente sonreírle, pero mi boca solo se curveó en una mueca.  
–¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato? – la pregunta salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta.  
–Hermione, cuando…. – buscó mi mirada y no tardo en encontrarla – cuando te vi besando a Malfoy, vi algo que jamás pensé ver, fue como mí... como mi peor pesadilla, y eso que Voldemort formo parte de mi vida desde que conocí a Harry – rio un poco entre lágrimas y me hizo sonreír – me volví loco de celos, y cuando dejó de besarte, cuando se apartó de ti, tus ojos brillaban me di cuenta como lo miraste y fue todo menos asco – abrí la boca para reprochar pero el negó con la cabeza – no intentes negarlo Hermi, recuerdo la primera vez que te bese, a pesar de estar en medio de la guerra tus ojos brillaron, se iluminaron y cuando ese hurón idiota te beso, tu mirada era más brillante que aquella vez.  
Yo te quiero, te quiero desde tercer curso, cuando vi tu mirada triste en el momento que Buckbeak Murió, cuando le diste ese golpe a Malfoy por burlarse de Hagrid y cuando… - se acercó a mí y pude ver en sus ojos un océano azul en el que estuve perdida desde hace mucho tiempo – cuando te preocupaste por mí y rescataste a Sirius, eres una bruja extrao…. – pero no terminó la frase y me beso, me beso como siempre lo hacía desde aquel beso, con ternura y amor, me separe de él lentamente y le sonreí.

–Si Ron, seguimos siendo novios – él me sonrió de una forma tan sincera que mi corazón tembló, lo de Malfoy fue solo un accidente y estaba segura que él no encontró otra forma de vengarse de mí que haciéndome tener problemas con Ron, claro, Malfoy sabía que Ron nos veía por eso lo hizo.  
Me puse de pie y le di un corto beso en la mejilla le sonreí, tome mi uniforme y salí del compartimento hacia el baño de chicas.  
Cuando llegue me quede helada de la impresión, dentro estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, pero no, no podía ser cierto, ella estaba muerta, mi mente me estaba jugando una malísima broma, empuñe mi varita y la mire con odio, ella detecto mi presencia pero ni se inmuto con mi llegada.  
–¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte muerta de miedo – tu estas… - pero ella se volvió a mí y me sonrió, de una forma tan extraña para Bellatrix que su sonrisa no parecía pertenecer a su rostro.  
–¿Muerta? – me pregunto tan tranquila y su voz, vaya su voz tampoco pertenecía a ese cuerpo, empuñe más fuerte mi varita y ella se dio cuenta, levanto las manos en señal de paz – vaya, creo que mi madre no es bien recibida en estos lugares – dicho esto sacudió su cabello y este se convirtió en un rubio platino, un tono que yo conocía desde hace 8 años – mi nombre es Moris Lestrange.  
–¿Moris Lestrange? – Pregunte confundida – ¿hija de los Lestrange?  
–Si bueno... Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange - me sonrió y su sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que uniforme llevaba.  
–¿Gryffindor? – pregunte con los ojos como platos.  
–Si – sonrió ella – Gryffindor, una casa muy buena por lo que me han contado.  
–Mi nombre es Hermione Granger – levante la mano un poco tímida – soy la prefecta de Gryffindor, mucho gusto supongo – me encogí de hombros y ella tomo mi mano, me sonrió sinceramente.  
–Entonces, nos vemos pronto Hermione – y salió del baño diciendo adiós con la mano.  
Me metí en un cubículo del baño y me cambie el uniforme, cuando ya estuve cambiada, salí del cubículo y me mire al espejo intente acomodar mi cabello y pensé en Ron, en realidad estaba enamorada de él, mire mis ojos y por un momento creí ver unos ojos plata que conocía muy bien, "Draco" pensé exaltada, abrí el grifo del agua y me salpiqué la cara un poco.  
Salí del baño sin verme de nuevo al espejo y llegue al compartimento donde había dejado a Ron, pero ahora ya estaban en el Harry y Ginny, esta última me sonrió, tome asiento por un lado de mi pelirrojo favorito, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar sonrojarme, así pasamos todo el camino de vuelta, entre risas y platicas alternativas

Capítulo 9. Primera clase de pociones.

NARRA DRACO,

De regreso a Hogwarts ¿Quién lo diría?, me encontraba en el compartimento con Pansy, Zabini, Theo y Goyle, estaba realmente molesto con Pansy ya que me hizo una de sus odiosas escenas de celos cuando me vio con Moris platicando en el compartimento, ella se puso muy mal y salió del lugar, cuando estuve seguro que Moris no se encontraba cerca, fulmine a Pansy con la mirada.  
– ¿Qué te sucede Parkinson? – le gruñí  
–La muy perra te estaba coqueteando – respondió roja de la furia.  
–¡ES MI PRIMA! – le grite furioso - además, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo de nosotros termino.  
Blaise estaba muerto de la risa, Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada y este intento callar pero no pudo  
–Lo…lo siento - dijo entre risas – pero Draco tiene razón Pansy, lo que dices no tiene sentido él y tu... – paro y continuo riéndose.  
–¡CALLATE ZABINI! – y dicho esto salió del compartimento,  
Theo y Goyle solo miraban por la ventana evitando el tema, me uní a las risas de Blaise y poco a poco ellos también lo hicieron.  
Pansy al igual que Moris no volvieron en todo el viaje, cuando llegamos salimos del compartimento hacia el Gran Comedor, la ceremonia de iniciación no duro mucho ya que los nuevos ingresados eran muy pocos, pues todos eran de sangre limpia, los hijos de Muggle no recibieron su carta este año, que pena. La profesora McGonagall dio su discurso de inicio de año, pero yo no escuchaba ninguna de sus palabras.  
La cena continuo en silencio nadie dijo nada, sabíamos que con una palabra de nuestra parte tendríamos a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff apuntándonos con la varita, me serví un poco de puré de patatas y algo de pastel de carne, no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, ella sola y yo aquí, teniendo que cuidar a una niña que ni siquiera estaba en mi casa, no sabía cómo haría para cuidar de ella, mi mirada la buscaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperaba ver su radiante cabellera rubia y sonreírle, ella despertaba en mi la pasión que Pansy apago cuando se volvió tan melosa, me sentí mal por pensar en ella de esa manera, después de todo es mi prima, pero luego pensé: "la mayoría de los magos puros tienen relaciones con su propia familia para que la pureza siga" las palabras de mi padre resonaban en mi mente, entonces supe que no había nada de malo en tener algo con ella, sin darme cuenta unos ojos almendrados rompieron el hilo de mi pensamiento, Granger me miraba desde su lugar, lleve mi mano automáticamente a mis labios recordaba ese beso, mi corazón dejo de latir e incluso creo que deje de respirar, sus labios cálidos en los míos encendieron algo en mi ser, olvide completamente mi identidad, Blaise dijo algo haciendo que Theo y Goyle rieran y fue hasta entonces que recordé quien era y talle mis labios bruscamente con un asco fingido, la mire fríamente y seguí buscando con la mirada a Moris, la encontré rápidamente hablando con una chica de cabello negro, la reconocí como Romilda Vane, ellas platicaban y sonreían, Moris volteo su mirada a mí y me guiño un ojo, le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa.  
Cuando la cena término, me dirigí rápidamente a la sala común, ésta ya estaba llena de gente y alumnos, hice caso omiso a todos los saludos por parte de los antiguos mortífagos y me dirigí a mi habitación, me encerré y me tumbe en la cama aun con la ropa puesta, no me había ni dignado a cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme, yo no deseaba regresar, y mi madre simplemente me obligo. Caí en un sueño profundo y extraño.  
"Me encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, la reconozco por los colores rojo y dorado, estaba sentado en un sofá frente al fuego y por un lado de mi estaba Moris mirándome tiernamente, sus ojos negros brillaban y se acercó a mi lentamente, sus labios rosaron los míos y mis manos cobraron vida, acariciando su perfecto cuerpo, cuando nos apartamos en busca de aire, volví mi mirada a ella pero no era Moris, si no Granger, sus ojos almendrados y su olor a vainilla me hipnotizaron, mi corazón dejo de latir, y no pude evitarlo, volví a besar esos labios, al su calidez y su suavidad, mi mano comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo, y ella no me detuvo, besaba su cuello, intentaba desabrochar el primer botón de su blusa y ella solo dejaba que lo hiciera estaba a punto de hacerlo…"  
Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, cuando abrí los ojos unos rayos del sol me deslumbraron, mire mi reloj eran las 8:00 de la mañana las clases no tardarían en comenzar.  
–¿Qué pasa? – pregunte irritado.  
–Draco, llegaremos tarde a la clase de pociones – la voz de Blaise hablaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
–Estoy listo en 5 minutos Zabini – respondí y escuche sus pasos alejarse de la puerta.  
Me metí a duchar rápidamente, cuando salí del baño con el pantalón negro ya puesto pero sin camisa y con el cabello aun mojado, Pansy estaba tumbada en mi cama, con la falta tan corta que podía ver su trasero, y los primeros botones de la blusa desabrochada, dejando ver su abundante busto, la mire fríamente y me dirigí a buscar mi camisa y corbata ignorando su presencia en el cuarto, me di la vuelta para mirarme al espejo y comencé a abrochar los botones de la camisa, pero ella bajó de la cama y se puso detrás de mi abrazándome y desabrochando los botones que yo ya había abrochado.  
–Draco, tú y yo no debimos terminar – me decía con voz seductora, me saco la camisa y comenzó a besar mi espalda.  
–Pansy, sal de mi habitación ahora mismo – dije apartándola de mí y poniéndome de nuevo la camisa.  
–Draco pero… - se paró frente de mi – pero yo te amo – entonces se lanzó a mí y me beso fuertemente al igual que cuando éramos novios, pero yo ya no sentía nada me alejé bruscamente de ella.  
–¡Entiende Pansy lo nuestro se acabó! – grite y me senté en la cama me puse los zapatos, tome la capa y mochila y salí de mi habitación dejando a una Pansy molesta en ella.  
Cuando llegue a la sala común estaban Theo y Blaise esperándome, a pesar de tratarlos mal ellos son mis únicos amigos, siempre me han acompañado en todo, Theo después de la muerte de su madre, fue criado por su padre, que era un Mortífago, por lo que él también tuvo que serlo, su padre al igual que el mío acabaron en Azkaban y murieron con el beso de dementor cuando Voldemort cayó, supongo que fue eso que nos unió, mas sin embargo Zabini, no sabemos mucho de su vida solo que su madre se ha casado 7 veces, sus prejuicios hacia los sangre sucia y los Muggles son muy altos por lo que él se inclinó de lado de los Mortífagos por su propia cuando Theo y yo entramos, aun no sé exactamente como lo dejaron libre pues Theo al igual que yo tenemos la "protección de nuestros padres" y estoy seguro de que nunca lo sabré.  
–Draco nos morimos de hambre – interrumpió mis pensamientos Blaise con su típica sonrisa matutina.  
–Llegaremos tarde a pociones, no habrá tiempo de desayunar – dijo Theo, él siempre ha sido muy reservado y su materia favorita es pociones como era de adivinar.  
–Falta tiempo para entrar – gruño Blaise – tengo hambre.  
–No desayunaremos, Theo tiene razón no pienso perderme mi primera clase de pociones – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo yo jamás diría eso, Theo y Blaise me miraron sorprendidos y se encaminaron hacia la puerta sin decir nada.  
Primera clase pociones, con el idiota de Slughorn, sin desayunar y lo peor de todo compartida como siempre con los Leones, maldita escuela, odio a mi madre pero sobretodo odio a mi tía por obligarme a volver para cuidar a su preciada hija, pensaba eso mientras nos dirigíamos al aula de pociones, pero algo corto el hilo de mis pensamientos brutalmente, en un pasillo desierto pude ver que cabeza de zanahoria tenía a la sangre sucia acorralada contra la pared, mientras la besaba, pude ver como ella se aferraba a su cuello y el comenzaba a bajar su mano por su cintura, luego su cadera y por ultimo a su trasero, ella lo empujo bruscamente y algo dentro de mí se alegró, pero no sé por qué.  
–¿Qué diablos te ocurre Ronald? – escuche que le gritaba, Weasley se puso rojo tanto que no pude distinguir donde comenzaba su cabello.  
–Lo…lo siento Hermi – tartamudeo – me... me deje llevar – entonces le tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso en ella.  
–Cuidado con lo que haces – le dijo ella aun furiosa pero una risa se le escapó de los labios y entonces le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.  
–Si no cabe duda que los mugrientos tienen que terminar juntos – no pude resistirme ante tal escena.  
–¡Cállate Malfoy! – Me grito la comadreja, saco su varita y me apunto con ella – tenemos algo que aclarar tú y yo  
–¿tú y yo? – pregunte sonriendo sabia a lo que se refería, lo había visto la vez que bese a su "noviecita"  
–La besaste – me grito y antes de que pudiera reír – ¡EXPELIERMUS! – Me dio de lleno en el pecho y caí hacia atrás – no te atrevas a acercarte a ella de nuevo – amenazó.  
Me puse de pie rápidamente y saqué mi varita para enfrentarle.  
–Créeme Weasley no me quedaron ganas de volver a besar a esa sangre sucia – gruñí y antes de que me lanzara otro hechizo grite – EXPULSO – lo evito por poco.  
–Vamos Ron, ignora a Malfoy – hablo por primera vez Granger y pude ver que me miraba con odio  
–Hazle caso a tu novia Ronnie – dije en todo burlón – puede que Draco te lastime – y reí.  
El pobretón me lanzo una mirada de odio, los vi alejarse tomados de la mano y pude sentir una ira correr por mis venas, escuche la risa de Blaise detrás de mí y Theo que lo regañaba, caminamos en silencio hacia la clase de Slughorn y cuando entramos, mire a el "trio de oro" sentados en sus lugares habituales, San Potter y la comadreja hablaban tranquilamente pero Granger estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios, no pude evitar sonreír, tome asiento junto a Theo, ya que no quería estar cerca de Pansy y Blaise tuvo que soportarla durante la clase, pobre de él.  
–Buenos días estudiantes – saludo Slughorn entrando a el aula – como todos ustedes saben este año presentaran sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) por lo que espero que todos ustedes saquen un Extraordinario – sonrió hacia la sangre sucia y hacia Bobopotter – como saben por los terribles sucesos del año pasado estamos algo retrasados en la materia por lo que comenzaremos con una poción muy sencilla – señaló con su varita una tiza y esta escribió "Amortentia" – harán parejas mezclando las dos casas, parejas que yo ya formule – sonrió y la tiza comenzó a apuntar las parejas en la pizarra, no había nada más frustrante que esto que vi cuando la tiza anoto mi nombre y a lado de este el de... ¡no, no, no y no! Esto no puede ser verdad, mis ojos no lo creían, volteé a ver a mi pareja de practica y pude ver que ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, me miro con esos ojos marrón que tienen y brillaron, me arruinaría la calificación – tienen una hora para prepararla, la calificación será por parejas suerte – dijo Slughorn y se sentó detrás de su escritorio a escribir en un pergamino.  
Granger se acercó a mi temerosa y se situó a un lado de mi donde estaba Theo, no me di cuenta cuando se fue de aquí y lo pude ver en la distancia platicando con la comadreja comenzado ya su poción, yo y mi compañera trabajamos en silencio, ninguno no de los dos dijo ni una palabra, yo mezclaba un ingrediente y ella esperaba pacientemente a agregar otro, la poción ya estaba casi lista cuando comenzó a oler, su olor me agradaba bastante, pergamino nuevo, aire fresco, chocolate y me quede helado, ese olor me recordó rápidamente a aquel día que encontré a Granger en la Sala de Menesteres, así olía su aliento a vainilla, la mire de reojo y ella estaba igual que yo paralizada completamente, sonreí internamente pero la sensación de ese aroma tan exquisito me mareaba.  
Seguro que pensamos lo mismo, pues al mismo instante los dos agregamos más acónito de lo debido haciendo que el caldero comenzara a burbujear y a derramarse por el suelo, Granger intento arreglarla pero solo empeoro la situación pude notar que estaba muy nerviosa pues sus manos temblaban, el caldero estallo sin previo aviso y derramo la poción por todos lados, ella y yo nos tiramos al suelo para evitar golpearnos , yo cerré los ojos automáticamente y cuando los abrí me di cuenta que la tenía abrazada de una forma ¿protectora? La solté rápidamente y ella cayó al suelo hacia atrás.  
–¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Slughorn ambos negamos con la cabeza y este nos fulmino con la mirada – bueno señorita Granger, joven Malfoy me temo que tendrán que quedarse después de clases para limpiar todo esto, es realmente un desastre.  
–Pero fue su culpa – señale a Granger que estaba recogiendo sus cosas  
–Ambos pusimos ingredientes de mas Malfoy – me miro ella con una mirada de claro enfado y se dirigió a el profesor – claro señor, después de clase aquí estaremos.  
–!No te atrevas a decirme que tengo que hacer! – Le grite enfadado – nadie lo hace  
–Al parecer el señor Slughorn si, Malfoy – me dijo secamente – y si no quieres más problemas más te vale que vengas a ayudarme porque si no…  
–¿me estas amenazando Granger? – Pregunte levantando una ceja – no se te ocurra.  
–Tómalo como quieras – dijo, se giró y salió en compañía de sus amigos que la esperaban en la puerta del aula.  
Slughorn me fulmino con la mirada y antes de que dijera algo salí yo también para dirigirme a la siguiente clase que gracias a Merlín no compartía con los Gryffindor.

Capítulo 10. El castigo a media noche.

NARRA HERMIONE

Estaba realmente molesta con Malfoy ¿Cómo se atreve a culparme del accidente en pociones? Caminaba pesadamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor acompañada de Ron y Harry, este último estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin siquiera prestar atención por donde caminaba, Ginny apareció frente a nosotros y me miro con los ojos llorosos, miro a Harry le susurro algo en el oído y él se quedó purificado donde estaba, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia y se volvió hacia mí.  
–Hermione, Ginny necesita hablar contigo – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
–¿ahora? – le pregunte a mi mejor amiga a quien se le resbalo una lagrima y la limpio rápidamente  
–¿Qué ocurre Ginny? – pregunto Ron acercándose a ella  
–Cosas de mujeres Ronald no se te ocurra entrometerte – le dijo ésta fríamente y antes de que Ron pudiera responder, ella me arrastro dejando a un Ron confundido y a un Harry muy preocupado.  
Caminamos por un largo rato en silencio, no sabía a dónde íbamos pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos en las escaleras que conducen a la torre de astronomía, entramos en silencio, Ginny se sentó recargada en la pared y con las rodillas dobladas pegadas a su cuerpo hundió la cara en sus manos y comenzó a llorar, me senté cerca de ella y comencé a sobar su cabello realmente preocupada, lloro en silencio durante más de 30 minutos, las clases ya habían finalizado por lo que no había ninguna prisa.  
–Hermi – comenzó entre sollozos  
–¿Qué pasa Ginny? – pregunté preocupada  
–Hermi, paso algo… algo muy malo – me miro y sus ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados de sangre, había estado llorando mucho tiempo.  
–¿Qué paso Ginny? – pregunté de nuevo  
–Harry y yo… - suspiró y una lagrima se le escapó de nuevo – Harry y yo esperamos un bebe – las palaras salieron de su boca y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sentí como mi boca formaba una gran "O" por la noticia  
–¿estas segura Ginny? – pregunte cuando me repuse de la sorpresa, ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
–Completamente – afirmó – mi madre me matara y lo matara a él también – sollozo de nuevo – Hermi no sé qué hacer.  
–Tranquila pelirroja – la consolé – todo estará bien, tienes que ir a San Murgo para que te confirmen, habla con Harry él no te dejara sola.  
–Él ya lo sabe Hermi – entonces entendí su falta de atención a clases – se lo dije en la mañana madame pompfrey me lo confirmó y fui corriendo a contárselo, me dijo que no me preocupara que él me apoyaría en todo, pero mi madre, mi padre, George, Percy, Charley, Bill – negaba con la cabeza cada vez que decía el nombre de uno de los integrantes de su familia, entonces se puso de pie de un salto – !RON! – grito – Ron me matara, lo matara a él – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperada – nos torturara y luego nos matara – me miro y en sus ojos había un terror claro – ayúdame Hermi, ayúdame a decírselo  
–Ginny en lo que quieras – le confesé entonces mire el cielo, estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas, llevábamos mucho tiempo aquí afuera y si alguien nos veía tendríamos problemas – es mejor irnos antes de que Filch nos vea – bajamos en silencio hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.  
Entonces recordé que tenía que estar con Malfoy limpiando el aula de pociones, me detuve en seco y Ginny me miró confundida, ya era tarde para ir, seguro él ya había terminado pero aun así de seguro estaba furioso y no era de menos le dejé el castigo a él solo, me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no era nada, entramos a la sala común esta estaba vacía, solamente Harry y Ron sentados frente al fuego, el primero miraba preocupado el fuego y el segundo comía una pieza de pollo, también nos habíamos saltado la cena, Harry me miro y asentí con la cabeza para hacerle entender que ya lo sabía, me lanzo una mirada de "¿Qué podemos hacer?" Y negué con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no se podía hacer nada más que esperar, me miró triste y se acercó a su novia, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia su habitación, sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar.  
Me acerque a Ron y le sonreí, dejo de comer y se limpió la boca con una servilleta, me señalo un plato con comida.  
–No te vi en la cena, supuse que tenías hambre  
En realidad si tenía hambre pero cuando lo mire mi hambre disminuyo, desde un tiempo para acá venía a Ron de una forma diferente, sabía que era hora de dar el siguiente paso y sabía que él pensaba lo mismo por la forma en que me miraba cada vez que estaba conmigo, su forma de besar también era diferente ahora sus besos estaban cargados de pación, le sonreí y me acerque a él lentamente.  
–Si tengo hambre Ron, pero no de comida – yo misma me sorprendí de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca y antes de que él dijera algo me acerqué y lo besé, sus labios sabían a pollo frito pero poco a poco su sabor cambio a él, sus labios tenían un sabor que me encantaba.  
El beso se intensificó y su lengua invadió mi boca poco a poco, yo la deje entrar, su mano comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo atreves de mi ropa, llego al dobladillo de mi falda y subió su mano hasta mi muslo, esta vez no opuse resistencia, estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, cuando nos hizo falta el aire nuestros labios se separaron, y mire sus ojos azules, llenos de fuego de pura pasión, me gustaba el saber que yo deparaba en él lo mismo que él despertaba en mí, torpemente afloje su corbata y la saqué, desabroche los botones de su camisa y cuando estuvo totalmente descubierta acaricie su piel tibia, su cuerpo fuerte estaba marcado por todas esas prácticas de Quidditch, sin mencionar que la guerra había cambiado nuestro cuerpo de una forma notable, me volvió a besar y caímos al sofá él enzima de mí, comenzó a besar mi clavícula y luego mi cuello, sentí como mi piel se erizo con el contacto de sus labios y arrollé mis dedos en su cabello rojo, volvió sus labios a mi boca y yo separe las piernas para acomodarnos mejor en el sofá, el comenzó a desabrochar mi corbata sin despegar mis labios de los suyos, siguió con los botones de mi blusa y su mano acaricio mi pecho y yo di un pequeño gemido de placer, su mano era suave a través de la tela de mi sostén, entonces un recuerdo me hizo caer en la realidad, eran los labios fríos de Malfoy su cuerpo me acorralaba contra la pared y su olor me hizo perder la sincronización con los besos de Ron, empujé a mi novio fuertemente y éste me miró confundido.  
–¿Qué ocurre Hermione?  
–Ron, no podemos hacer esto – dije entre cortadamente viendo para todos lados buscado una excusa, entonces recordé que estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor – aquí no, cualquiera puede entrar  
–Entonces vayamos a mi habitación – dijo este poniéndose de pie – o a la tuya – finalizo dándome la mano, ambos éramos prefectos por lo que teníamos habitación individual  
–Mañana tenemos clases Ron – dije dándole la mano y acomodándome el uniforme – será otro día lo prometo  
–Está bien Hermi – dijo este dando un suspiro – buenas noches – me beso en los labios suavemente como lo había hecho todo este tiempo con ternura y amor y se encamino hacia su habitación.  
Me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado con Ron, pero me sentía peor por haber pensado en Malfoy mientras estaba con él, abroche mi blusa, me hice una coleta alta para aplacar mi cabello, tome mi varita que había caído al suelo y salí de la sala común en dirección a donde, no lo sabía, necesitaba pensar.  
Caminé por un largo rato sin saber a dónde ir, cundo me di cuenta que estaba llegando al lugar donde Malfoy me beso, podía distinguir la gárgola de piedra del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, no sería buena idea que me viera por aquí a estas horas, di media vuelta pero antes de dar el primer paso escuche una voz fría tras de mí.  
–No fuiste al castigo Granger – con solo oír su voz mi cara se sonrojo, acababa de pensar en él mientras besaba a mi novio lo menos que quería era verlo, me gire y le respondí.  
–Tenía cosas que hacer Malfoy –  
–Te recuerdo que el castigo era para los dos – me lanzó una mirada acusadora y se acercó más a mí, automáticamente me aleje de él – ¿me tienes miedo? – preguntó y pude ver su sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios  
–No tengo porque temerte, hurón – respondí secamente, se acercó más a mí y esta vez me obligué a quedarme donde estaba.  
–Que yo sepa no te he ofendido – me dijo posándose a escasos centímetros de mi – no tienes por qué ofenderme a mí – su aliento olía a menta, entonces recordé porque nos habían castigado, intente disfrazar ese olor que me llegaba de la pasión y el caldero terminó estallando, no es que Slughorn nos haya gritado que estuviéramos castigados o algo así, pero creo que era suficiente castigo para los dos el estar juntos limpiando el aula.  
–Como quieras Huronsito – me encogí de hombros y me dí la media vuelta, entonces sentí que me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a retroceder, me acorraló contra la pared y la escena de hace uno meces se estaba repetido.  
–¡A mí no me dejas hablado solo Sangre Sucia Inmunda! – me grito en la cara, su aliento me hipnotizo un instante pero al escuchar sus palabras le di un fuerte pisotón en el pie, él se alejó de mi dando un salto y me miró furioso.  
–No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo Malfoy – lo apunte con mi varita y luego grite – DESMAIUS – lo esquivo por poco y me apunto con su varita igual  
–¡EXPELIERMUS! – alcance a detenerlo con un protego porque el hechizo me daría en el pecho.  
–Maldito hurón oxigenado – le dije pensando en mi siguiente movimiento pero una voz me detuvo.  
–¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, parada frente a la gárgola de piedra con los labios fruncidos de la ira y sus ojos bien abiertos, estaba envuelta en una bata color verde esmeralda y su cabello recogido en un moño improvisado, no sabía en qué momento había llegado – señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger ¿Me pueden explicar porque se baten a duelo en medio de la noche? – pregunto fulminándonos con la mirada.  
–La Señorita Granger, faltó a un castigo que nos puso el profesor Slughorn hoy en la mañana – sentenció Malfoy mirándome con odio  
–¿esa es la razón por que estén en medio de la noche deambulando por el castillo? – preguntó severamente mirándome enfadada a través de sus anteojos cuadrados  
–él me ataco primero – fue lo único que salió de mi boca.  
–Bueno, ya que a ambos les gusta tanto pasear por el castillo de noche, creo que les complacerá el cumplir un castigo a esta hora todos los días de la próxima semana.  
–Pe…pero, profesora tenemos clases a la mañana siguiente – dije preocupada y con los ojos como platos  
–Parece que no le importa llegar a clase desvelada mañana Señorita Granger no veo la razón por la que le importe hacerlo la semana que viene – me dijo muy severamente, negué con la cabeza y continuo mirando a Malfoy - ¿tiene algo que agregar a cerca de lo "injusto" del castigo señor Malfoy? – pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra injusto, el maldito Hurón negó con la cabeza y la directora continuó – bien ya que ambos están de acuerdo, su castigo tendrá lugar en la sala de trofeos todas las noches a partir de las 10:00 limpiaran los trofeos, sin magia y saldrán del castigo a la 1:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, que tengan buenas noches – y se giró para entrar a su oficina de nuevo, le lancé una mirada de odio a Malfoy y caminé rápidamente a mi habitación, necesitaba dormir ya que no dormiría mucho en la última semana.

Capítulo 11. Te voy a matar Harry Potter.

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron rápido y calmadas, no me había topado con Malfoy en todo el día y en realidad no tenía ganas de volver a verlo, me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes antes de ir a cumplir mi castigo, al llegar a esta encuentro a Ron dormido en mi cama, no me extraña, cuando tiene que hablar conmigo viene a verme y creo que como él tenía las últimas dos clases libres se quedó dormido esperando, me senté por un lado de él y acaricie su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, abrió lentamente los ojos y me sonrió.  
–¿pasa algo Ron? – pregunto viendo sus hermosos ojos Azules.  
– ¿ya lo sabías? – me preguntó después de unos segundos en los que seguramente estaba pensando a que venía, se incorporó en la cama y me lanzo una mirada triste – ¿ya sabias lo de Ginny?  
–Lo supe anoche, cuando salí con ella – dije acomodándome a su lado en la cama y tomándolo de la mano, pero él la retiro enojado.  
–¿Por qué Diablos no me lo dijiste Hermione? – preguntó enojado.  
–Era algo que te tenían que decir ellos – me defendí  
–Mi hermana está esperando un hijo Hermione, debiste decirlo – se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta  
Me puse de pie rápidamente y lo seguí, subía a las habitaciones de los chicos y gritaba el nombre de Harry, me di cuenta que no había hablado con él, cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de Harry, Neville, y Seamus, abrió la puerta fuertemente.  
–¡TE VOY A MATAR HARRY POTTER! - gritó, Ron entrando rápidamente a la habitación con la varita en alto, Harry lo miraba sorprendido y con la mirada triste - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HERMANA?  
–Ron, yo…– comenzó Harry pero mi novio lo detuvo  
–¡EXPULSO! – Grito y el hechizo le dio en el pecho a Harry cayendo hacia atrás pegándose contra la pared.  
–¡RON! – grité entrando a la habitación y acercándome a Harry para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.  
–Hermione, no te metas – me dijo Ron y pude ver como una lagrima salía por sus ojos – ¡Este idiota embarazó a mi hermana!  
–Ron, sé que merezco esto – dijo Harry con dificultad – pero entiende que yo jamás quise hacerle daño a tu hermana, yo la amo  
–¿Qué la amas? – preguntó Ron limpiándose otra lagrima con el puño de su suéter - ¿Por qué no la respetaste? – gruño con furia y yo misma me puse roja como un tomate al recordar lo que estuvimos por hacer la noche anterior.  
–Ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos Ron – le dijo Harry acercándose a él – ella también me ama y no te preocupes por él bebe el vivirá en una familia, tengo pensado casarme con Ginny, ya tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio, pero esto adelanta mis planes – se encoje de hombros dando a entender que no le importa en lo más mínimo – yo quiero pasar mi vida junto a tu hermana Ron.  
Ron se quedó mudo, bajo su varita lentamente y se acercó a nosotros, apretó su mano en un puño y lo estampo contra la cara de Harry, quien soltó mi agarre y cayó al piso, con la mano en la nariz.  
–Más te vale Potter, porque si no te obligo a hacerlo – dicho esto, ayudo a nuestro mejor amigo a ponerse de pie, a quien le sangraba la nariz y lo abrazo – bienvenido a la familia hermano  
Sonreí un poco y escuche un sollozo junto a la puerta, Ginny Weasley, veía la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, me acerque a ella dejando a mis dos amigos y fui y la abrace "todo está bien" le susurre al oído, ella asiento con la cabeza, se soltó de mi abrazo y se acercó a su hermano y a su ahora futuro esposo.  
Ron deshizo el abrazo con Harry y miró a su hermana dulcemente, al parecer fue ella quien le dijo porque no le gritó, pensé que ya le había gritado mucho cuando le contó la verdad de su estado, la abrazó tiernamente y le susurró algo al oído, él me miró y asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que había hecho lo correcto, Ginny se soltó del agarre de su hermano y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver la sangre que tenía en la cara, lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó en su cama, con un movimiento de varita le arregló la nariz y comenzó a limpiar su sangre con un pañuelo que saco de su túnica.  
–Mamá no debe saberlo – dijo por fin Ron más calmado, me acerque a él y comencé a acariciar su brazo en forma de apoyo – nadie debe saberlo  
–¿Por qué no Ron? – pregunto Harry, Ginny se sentó a un lado de él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.  
–Porque ya tiene muchas modificaciones con lo de Fred – dijo Ron secamente, se sentó frente a la cama de Harry y yo me senté a un lado de él tomándolo de la mano – vas a pedirle matrimonio a Ginny, prepararan la boda y se casaran en diciembre para las vacaciones de navidad, como las cosas están muy apresuradas, mama se pondrá como loca y comenzara a preparar la boda distrayendo su cabeza de la muerte de Fred – dijo tristemente y pude ver la misma tristeza en la cara de Ginny, en la de Harry y creo que esa misma tristeza se veía en la misma, la muerte de Fred Weasley fue algo que no solamente afecto a la familia Weasley si no a todos los que estábamos involucrados con ellos.  
–Es una buena idea – habló Ginny por primera vez desde que llegó y pude ver que su voz sonaba ronca.  
–Terminaras tus estudios Ginny – dijo Harry – yo me encargaré de ello  
–Claro que lo hará Potter – dijo Ron con amargura, sonreí un poco y miré el reloj que tenía Harry en su mesita de noche, 9:55 iba a llegar tarde a el castigo con Malfoy y no había cenado de nuevo, me puse de pie rápidamente y caminé hacia la puerta, todos me miraron confundidos.  
–¿A dónde vas Hermi? – preguntó Ron acercándose a mi  
–Estoy castigada, McGonagall me castigo ayer porque me pelee con Malfoy – dije caminado hacia la puerta  
–¿Por qué a esta hora? – pregunto Ron y pude oler sus celos  
–Anoche después de… - me detuve y sentí como mi cara ardía, ni Harry ni Ginny sabían lo que había pasado entre Ron y yo – después de que llegara con Ginny, salí a pasear un rato estaba muy alterada, me encontré con Malfoy quien me reclamo por no haber ido al castigo con Slughorn, terminamos batiéndonos en duelo frente a la oficina de McGonagall, y ella nos castigó todaos las noches de 10 a 1 de la mañana, limpiado trofeos – dije antes de salir corriendo porque sabía que Ron me iba a armar un numerito y ya estaba muy alterado por lo de Ginny, nuestra discusión no sería nada linda.  
Corría atreves de la sala común y antes de salir el retrato se abrió choque con la persona que entró y pude ver que era Moris Lestrange, me disculpe con ella y ella aceptó mis disculpas con una gran y sincera sonrisa, me parecía tan extraño que ella fuera una Gryffindor cuando toda su familia era Slytherin, pero pensé en Sirius, él era el único de los Black que había quedado en Gryffindor, claro antes de que llegara Moris, ya que ella también era parte de la familia Black, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegué a la sala de trofeos. Me paré en seco y entre rápidamente a la sala.  
Este lugar me traía muchos recuerdos, aquí fue mi primera aventura con mis amigos, aunque claro, ellos aún no eran mis amigos, buscaba con la mirada a Malfoy y lo encontré parado frente a una ventana, con la camisa ligeramente abierta, desfajada y su cabello platino despeinado, su corbata verde con gris, estaba suelta por ambos lados de su pecho

Capítulo 12. Una tregua

.  
NARRA DRACO.

Decidí subir a la sala de trofeos antes de la hora acordada para mi castigo, iba caminado con la mirada perdida cuando choque contra alguien, levanto mi mirada con la clara intención de insultar a esa persona, cuando me encontró con los ojos negros de Moris  
–Lo siento Draco – dijo alejándose de mí y sonriéndome, no pude evitar pasear mi mirada a través de su cuerpo, el uniforme de Gryffindor le quedaba muy bien, la falda no la usaba como Granger que siempre la traía debajo de la rodilla, Moris en cambio la usaba arriba de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas perfectas, el suéter lo usaba muy ajustado marcando sus pechos y su figura esbelta  
–Te vez bien Moris – le dije con una sonrisa de lado  
– ¿verdad que si? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mí con una sonrisa pícara, pude notar algo de rubor en sus mejillas.  
– ¿quieres caminar un rato? – dije tomándola de la mano  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminamos tomados de la mano por los pasillos desiertos, me platicaba como iba en la escuela y que se había hecho muy amiga de Romilda Vane desde el inicio de curso y compartían habitación junto con Parvati Patil y una chica muy extraña llamada Ginny, me tensé rápidamente estaba segura que era la hermana de Weasley aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba pero confirmé que era ella cuando me dijo que era novia del famoso Harry Potter me paré en seco, estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de la sala de trofeos y estaba seguro que estaba a punto de que la hora de mi castigo llegara.  
– ¿Ginny Weasley? – Pregunte confundido – no debes juntarte con ella, es una traidora de sangre.  
–Ginny es una buena chica, aunque a Romilda no le agrada mucho por andar con Potter – dijo ella desconectada ante mi comentario.  
–San Potter y su novia traidora de sangre pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana – dije molesto – y tú no te juntes mucho con ella, su linaje no es el mismo que el de nosotros.  
–No me dirás que hacer Draco – dijo ofendida  
–Estoy aquí para cuídate Moris – le respondí enfadado – tus padres me obligaron a volver – le recordé  
–No quiero discutir Draco – me dijo en tono seductor y su cambio de voz me tomo por sorpresa  
–Solo aléjate de Weasley – le dije en el mismo tono seductor de ella  
–No lo haré – y antes de que respondiera, posó sus labios sobre los míos, me arrastró hasta la sala de los trofeos y le respondí el beso tomándola de la cintura, entramos a la sala, me acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a desabrochar mi corbata agiblemente.  
Me sobresalté al ver lo que estaba haciendo pero no le preste en lo más mínimo atención, giré sobre nosotros mismos y nuestros papeles se invirtieron, desabrocho mi camisa y la saco, baje mis manos hasta sus dos muslos y la levante, ella envolvió sus piernas a ambos lados de mí, la apretaba contra la pared para que no callera, dejé de besarla para respirar, bajé a besar su cuello, entonces escuche un gemido de su parte, eso le gustaba de eso estaba seguro y a mí me gustaba saber lo que despertaba en las mujeres, sobretodo en alguien como ella, entonces la volví a besar en los labios y ella me dio una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior, sonrió con picardía y me obligo a bajarla, comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón y yo le saque el suéter viéndola a los ojos, pero entonces, a pesar de la oscuridad que inundaba la sala sus ojos no eran negros, si no color almendra, un olor a vainilla inundo el lugar y su mano tibia en mi cadera me hizo reaccionar, la separe lentamente para que no se ofendiera, porque estaba seguro que lo haría y lo menos que quiero es tener problemas con ella, estaba a punto de pensar que decir cuando escuché unos pasos venir hacia aquí, supuse que era Filch, para comprobar que estuviéramos esperando el castigo, Moris me miro sonriente, se acomodó el uniforme, me di un dulce beso en los labios y desapareció del lugar, me puse la camisa y la deje desabrochada de los primeros botones, solo me coloque la corbata en el cuello para no perderla y entonces la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Hermione Granger buscándome con la mirada, lo sé por la forma en la que me miró.

NARRADOR.

Cuando Hermione entró al lugar, miró a Draco junto a la ventana y se quedó helada, se veía realmente guapo, movió la cabeza para espantar ese pensamiento y se acercó lentamente y un silencio incomodo cayó entre los dos.  
–Creí que ya no llegarías de nuevo – dijo el Slytherin con una voz seria  
–Estaba ocupada Malfoy – le dijo en respuesta Hermione con una voz fría.  
Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, considerablemente alejados, lanzándose de vez en cuando miradas de odio, después de todo, se culpaban el uno al otro por tener ese castigo; tiempo después llegó Filch caminado chueco con su gata en brazos.  
–Vaya, vaya, aquí tenemos a dos estudiantes revoltosos – dijo el intendente con burla en su voz  
– ¿Dónde está lo que necesitaremos? – preguntó Draco fríamente  
–Ahí – dijo Filch señalando un recipiente con trapos y un líquido color verde moco para limpiar los trofeos –podrán descansar media hora después de las 11, no quiero escuchar ningún ruido.  
Hermione y Draco se acercaron al recipiente, ambos iban a tomar el mismo pedazo de tela cuando sus manos se tocaron, un hormigueo los recorrió a los dos y alejaron la mano rápidamente, se miraron a los ojos y la Gryffindor se sonrojó, el rubio tomó el trapo, lo remojó con el líquido que era tan espeso que parecía baba y se alejó de ella al otro lado de la sala, Hermione lo imitó pero ella se dirigió al lado contario, el castigo pasó en silencio ninguno de los dos hablo por un largo rato, hasta que el silencio los lleno de una gran incomodidad, Draco al no soportar más ese silencio decidió hablar.  
–Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya Granger – dijo con voz fría y aburrida  
–Yo no arruine la poción en primer lugar – se defendió ella – simplemente quería arreglarla, ya que tu falta de cerebro no daba para más.  
–Repite lo que dijiste – le sentenció el rubio dejando de limpiar su sexto trofeo para mirarla fríamente  
–Parece que estas sordo hurón – se burló la castaña  
–Si no guardan silencio su castigo se extenderá por un mes – sentenció la voz ronca de Filch.  
Malfoy le mandó una última mirada de odio a Hermione y continuó con la limpieza parecía que no terminarían nunca eran miles de trofeos, medallas y placas que tenían que limpiar.  
–Pueden descansar mocosos – dijo Filch después de un rato mientras salía de la sala – regreso en media hora, iré a dar un rondín, puede que encuentre a alguien que les ayude con esto – dijo riendo y salió cojeando de la sala  
La castaña dejó sus utensilios de limpieza muggle y se sobó las manos, Draco la miraba y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con Moris, estaba seguro que estaba volviéndose loco, pensó mucho lo que iba a decir, después de todo ya no tenía por qué odiarla, desde la caída de Lord Voldemort las leyes se modificaron y estaba prohibida la discriminación hacia los nacidos de Muggles, dejó sus utensilios dentro del trofeo que había estado limpiando y se acercó a la castaña.  
–Oye Granger – dijo con voz fuerte y clara, ella reaccionó y se puso de pie rápidamente, sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella – no tienes por qué alarmarte así – dijo el poniendo las manos en alto en señal de paz.  
– ¿Qué quieres? – dijo la castaña desconcertada pero sin bajar la varita  
–Solo quiero saber si podíamos ser amigos – respondió Draco como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero por dentro se sorprendió, las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso, de hecho él tenía pensado decir algo así como "¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua?" pero sus palabras se modificaron al pronunciarlas, Hermione lo miro extrañada y confundida a la vez, Draco Malfoy le había pedido ser su amiga, algo estaba planeando de eso era segura.  
– ¿te ha hecho daño el líquido para limpiar los trofeos Malfoy? – le respondió la castaña sin bajar la varita, pero su mano amenazaba con hacerlo.  
–No – dijo firmemente el Slytherin – simplemente que no entiendo porque odiarnos tanto si después de todo se supone que no tenemos que hacerlo más  
– ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? – preguntó la Gryffindor ladeado la cabeza y bajando su varita lentamente – yo sé que me odias por ser hija de Muggles y aunque intentes ocultarlo siempre me odiaras.  
El rubio no supo porque las palabras de Hermione le dolieron tanto, después de todo ella tenía razón, siempre la había odiado incluso le daba asco, pero cuando la beso, aquel momento en que sus labios se rosaron, algo que nunca había sentido se despertó en él, algo que ni Moris, con su hermoso cuerpo, ni las miles de admiradoras que tenía en Hogwarts habían logrado despertar en él, ese sentimiento extraño, algo que tal vez ya había dentro del rubio pero que se había empeñado en ocultar, la castaña en cambio sentía una gran alivio, por no pelear más con el Slytherin se ganaría menos humillaciones por su parte, entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y Hermione vio esos ojos color mercurio y se congeló, se perdió en su mirada y sintió un impuso enorme de besar y de abrazar al dueño de esos ojos, aparto la mirada y sonrió.  
–No veo la razón por la que no podamos ser amigos Draco – dijo por fin la castaña.  
Draco le sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, Draco deseaba darle el beso en esos labios rosas que tenía, pero sabía que era una falta de prudencia de su parte cuando la castaña apenas había bajado la guardia estando con él, Hermione se sonrojó y volvió su mirada a otro lado.  
–Gracias Granger – entonces se alejó de ella y le sonrió sinceramente  
–Es hora de continuar – dijo la voz ronca de Filch desde la puerta.  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo y así pasaron todo el castigo, se mandaban sonrisas sinceras y el castigo termino rápidamente.

Capítulo 13. No me puede gustar Hermione Granger

NARRA DRACO

Hoy era la última noche de castigo que pasaba con Granger, hoy era la última noche que tenía excusa para verla, habíamos estado platicando durante los descansos del castigo, y aún sigo sin entender cómo es que la humille todos estos años, ella es tan inteligente, tan responsable, tan sensible, tan humilde, tan divertida, era tan bonita, me incorpore de golpe ¿tan bonita? Me pregunté a mí mismo, estaba en mi habitación pesando en Granger, últimamente pensaba en ella muy seguido, siempre que nos mirábamos en el pasillo me mandaba sonrisas sinceras, su sonrisa eran tan bonita, entonces me volví a tumbar en la cama, si Granger era bonita, sus labios rosas eran perfectos cuando se curveaban en una sonrisa, sus ojos almendrados brillaban de una forma especial cuando me miraba, su suave piel bronceada eran tan cálida, su cabello revoltoso olía tan bien, vainilla, solté un profundo suspiro y cerré los ojos, me concentré en el aroma de su cabello, que de pronto me inundo las fosas nasales, ya había olido ese aroma en otro lado pero no lograba recordar donde.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y yo abrí los ojos molesto, Pansy entraba en mi habitación hecha una furia.  
–La zorra de tu prima te está buscando Draco – gruño  
–Moris no es una zorra – le dije mientras me ponía de pie – es mucho mejor que tu Parkinson  
–No todo lo que brilla es oro Draco – me dijo y salió de la habitación nuevamente enfadada.  
Sus palabras me sorprendieron pero no le presté atención, Pansy se comportaba así porque estaba celosa de Moris y no la culpo, ella es mucho más bonita que Pansy, salí de mi habitación y efectivamente abajo en la sala común, estaba Moris Lestrange con su uniforme de Gryffindor, cuando me miro sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó corriendo a mí,  
–Draco – dijo en cuento estuve cerca de ella y se echó a mis brazos – tu madre acaba de escribirme – me dijo en el oído – necesitamos hablar  
–Claro – le dije extrañado – vayamos a mi habitación ahí nadie nos molestará  
Entramos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con la varita – Muffliato –susurré y entonces me gire a Moris para verla, ella estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama con un sobre verde entre la manos, mire que temblaba por lo que me senté por un lado de ella, después de nuestro encuentro en la sala de trofeos, nuestra relación de primos cambió, no sabía que éramos exactamente, nos besamos de vez en cuando y en Hogwarts ya corren los rumores de que estamos saliendo, eso no me incomoda en lo más mínimo, en realidad hasta yo mismo pensé que podía formalizar esto, lo que sea que tengamos, pero cuando veo a Granger en el castigo me olvido de todo y no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ella.  
Veo como los ojos de Moris recorren mi habitación, sé que es más amplia que la de ella pues me ha dicho que comparte con la hermana de la comadreja, con Vane y con Patil, aun no sé cómo es que San Potter permite que su novia duerma en la misma habitación que Vane, sabiendo cuanto la odia, si Granger llegara a compartir la misma habitación que Pansy, yo mismo me encargaría de que Granger no pasara una noche más en esa habitación ¿pero que estoy pensando? Sigo los ojos de Moris para olvidar mis pensamientos, entonces veo también que los colores de Slytherin no son iguales que los de Gryffindor por lo que de seguro también le sorprende cuando verde y gris hay por la habitación sin contar el negro de la alfombra, la puerta y las mesitas de noche, la mirada de Moris sigue recorriendo mi habitación, hasta que se detienen en mis ojos, y me sonríe tímidamente.  
–Venia una carta adjunta – me explica al darme el sobre verde que trae en las manos – decía que leyéramos esta carta juntos.  
–Bueno pues veamos que quiere mi madre – digo intentando sonreí pero en realidad estaba preocupado, ella tenía meses sin hablar conmigo o dirigirme la palabra, de pronto aparece Moris en nuestras vidas y aun no tengo ni dos semanas en Hogwarts cuando ya me escribe.  
Abro el sobre verde que me extiende Moris, saco un pergamino algo largo y leo en voz alta:  
"queridos Draco y Moris:  
Espero que su semana en el colegio vaya muy bien, me he enterado por la madre de Pansy que han estado saliendo juntos, bueno en realidad cuando me dijo no pude dejar de sonreír, Draco te felicito, y Moris cuida a mi muchacho, espero verlos para navidad chicos, Ivory prometió preparar una exquisita cena, ha sido una gran compañía, Draco quiero decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por querer seguir con la pureza de sangre, me alegra bastante que sigas los pasos de tu padre y mío, nos vemos en tres meses cariño.  
Moris, estuve hablando con McGonagall me ha dicho que quedaste en Gryffindor ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte? Bueno no importa en realidad me alegra que hayas estado en Gryffindor, es extraño pues ningún Lestrange había estado fuera de Slytherin, te diría lo mismo de los Black, pero un primo de tu madre fue el primero en estar fuera, aun así quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, los Gryffindor son muy valientes y honestos, estoy segura de que me enorgullecerás más.  
Sin nada que decir Draco te digo que el lunes te mandaré tu porción de dulces y chucherías semanales las había olvidado pero la compañía de tu elfina domestica me ha animado mucho.  
Espero sigan bien, cuídense mucho (saben a lo que me refiero)  
Atentamente: Narcissa Malfoy.  
Paré de leer y sentí la mirada de Moris en mi cara, la levanté y vi que estaba igual de desconcertada que yo.  
–Moris tú y yo… - comencé pero me calló con un beso, un beso húmedo pues las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, me empujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que quedé tumbado en la cama y ella encima de mí.  
Se sacó el suéter y comenzó a desabrochar su corbata hasta que también la sacó, volvió a besarme y automáticamente llevé mis manos a su cintura luego a través de su cadera hasta su trasero, se volvió a incorporar sobre mí y se sacó la blusa dejando ver su sostén negro y su piel morena claramente, me sonrió pícaramente entre lágrimas y dio una sacudida de cabello y ya no era ella, si no Granger, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios, me atrevería a decir que hasta la piel que intenta esconder bajo esa ropa, mi cuerpo se tensó pude sentir como mi corazón se detuvo, como me olvidaba de todo, me olvidaba de que era un Malfoy y que no debía sentir nada por ella, era una réplica exacta de Granger, solo que no olía a ella, su aroma no era de vainilla si no a frutas tropicales, después de todo no era Granger si no Moris, quien volvió a besarme.  
–Sé que es ella a la que quieres Draco – susurro entre mis labios – no hace falta que lo niegues me he dado cuenta como la miras.  
Entonces me volvió a besar y se puso de pie, se volvio a vestir, ya tomando su forma natural, no podía decir nada, abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero de mi garganta no salió ningún sonido.  
–no hace falta que digas nada, me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi, solo sé que tú la quieres a ella y por mi está bien, podemos decirle a Cissy que tú y yo salimos, cuando quiera que demos el siguiente paso ya veremos que hacer – me quede helado y no supe que decirle, me volvió a besar y salió de la habitación acomodándose el cabello en una coleta alta.  
¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué me gustaba Granger? No, no dijo que me gustaba dijo que la quería, eso no era cierto, pero entonces ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciono así? Me olvide hasta de mí mismo, no, no puede ser cierto, no me puede gustar Granger, no puede ser cierto, me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente para alejar el pensamiento de Granger desnuda frente a mí, pero por más que intentaba pensar en otra cosa, como que pronto comenzarían los entrenamientos de Quidditch, o que mi madre había cambiado su actitud hacia mi sin ninguna explicación, pero por más que intentaba alejar ese pensamiento las palabras de Moris resoban en mi cabeza, me puse de pie de un salto.  
–Granger no me pude gustar – dije mientras tomaba un libro de mi mesita de noche y lo tiraba contra la pared.

Capítulo 14. Una nueva amiga.

NARRA HERMIONE

Estaba en la habitación de Ginny platicando a cerca de su estado, Harry me había dicho que quería pedirle matrimonio en su primera salida a Hogsmeade, pero Ginny no lo sabía, se me hacía tan tierno que a pesar de que todos sabíamos que se tenían que casar, Harry quiera pedirle matrimonio a escondidas de ella, aunque claro que Ginny sabe que lo tiene que hacer, solo que ella no sabía cuándo exactamente lo iba a hacer, estuvimos mucho tiempo platicando ya casi llegaba mi hora de ir a cumplir el castigo con Malfoy, por lo que decidí quedarme con ella; mi amiga bostezo y entro al baño cuando salió lo hizo vestida con una pijama muy grande para ella.  
–Lo siento Hermi, pero estoy cansada me gustaría dormir – me dijo tumbándose en su cama.  
– ¿puedo quedarme? – Pregunte sentándome en mi antigua cama – mi castigo con Malfoy es hasta dentro de media hora  
–Claro, no hay problema puedes leer si quieres – me dijo ella y comenzó a bostezar – por cierto Hermi ¿Cómo vas con el hurón? – Me sonroje rápidamente por lo que continuó – ya sabes ahora que son amigos  
–Pues, hemos hablado mucho, y resulta que es una persona algo interesante – digo tomando un libro – resulta que le gusta mucho la literatura Muggle, la lee a escondidas de su madre antes también de su padre ya sabes – me encojo de hombros – sus prejuicios.  
–Vaya, vaya – dijo mi amiga acompañado de un largo bostezo – quien iba a decir que el hurón sabía leer – y antes de que contestara callo dormida profundamente, sonreí y me concentré en mi libro de "historia de Hogwarts" ya me lo sabía de memoria pero seguía siendo mi favorito.  
Estaba muy concentrada en la lectura cuando escucho que alguien entra lentamente en la habitación, era Moris, la reconocí inmediatamente por su cabellera de un rubio platino, además que sabía que dormía en la misma habitación que mi amiga pelirroja, se ha vuelto muy amiga de Ginny y de Parvati lo que se me hace extraño fue que también se ha hecho amiga de Romilda, pero trato de no juzgarla, Moris me mira por un largo tiempo con sus ojos negros y entonces me doy cuenta que está llorando, dejo mi libro de lado.  
– ¿te encuentras bien Moris? – pregunto con voz baja para no despertar a Ginny  
–No – dice sollozando – estoy enamorada, Granger y soy mal correspondida – no sé porque su respuesta me impacto, puede que porque no creía que la contestara, o porque simplemente me pasaba lo mismo, a pesar de seguir con Ron, el conocer mejor a Malfoy ha desarrollado sentimientos que en mí que no deberían ser.  
–Se dará cuenta de lo que está perdiendo – digo para tranquilizarla, ella me mira y se limpia la cara con el puño de su suéter.  
–No lo creo – niega con la cabeza – él está enamorado de alguien más  
– ¿él te lo dijo? – pregunté y le hice señas para que se sentara a un lado de mi en la cama.  
–No hace falta – contestó triste y aceptó mi invitación – me doy cuenta como la mira.  
–Es una lástima, pero existen más hombres, Moris no te preocupes por eso eres muy joven para sufrir por un amor así – le puse una mano en la espalda y comencé a sobarla para tranquilizarla.  
–Si, lo sé – dijo tristemente – gracias Hermione eres una gran amiga – entonces cuando dijo la palabra "amiga" sonreí ampliamente  
–Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no Moris? – Le dije aun sonriendo – si me disculpas tengo un castigo que cumplir – dije y me puse de pie.  
Antes de salir de la habitación le dedique una hermosa sonrisa a Moris, y corrí hacia la sala de los trofeos a encontrarme con Malfoy, mientras corría pesaba en que prometedor habia sido este inicio de año, ya había hecho dos amigos, uno de ellos, quien creí que sería mi enemigo mortal y el otro, bueno la otra, era su prima quien justamente acababa de llegar a Gryffindor, iba tan entretenida pensando en eso, que no me di cuenta como llegué a la puerta cerrada de la sala de trofeos, la abrí lentamente y ahí estaba él, con su corbata floja, su camisa con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y su cabello revuelto, sacudió la cabeza como queriendo espantar un mal pensamiento y le sonreí tímidamente.  
–Filch no vendrá – habló en cuanto puso sus ojos plateados en mi – dijo que termináramos con los trofeos y que nos fuéramos a nuestra habitación cuando termináramos.  
– ¿y cómo sabrá que venimos? – me di cuenta que la pregunta fue la más tonta que haya hecho, pero sus ojos me detraían como no lo habían hecho otros ojos jamás  
–Muy obvio ¿no lo crees? – me sonrió de lado de esa forma en la que solo él lo hace y se acercó a mí – solo que esta vez podemos usar magia – dijo levantando su varita y señalando a los trapos que comenzaron a fregar los trofeos por si solos – tenemos la noche para nosotros Granger.  
–Si, creo que si Malfoy – sonrió ¿Qué diablos me pasa? yo jamás haría trampa en un castigo - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – la pregunta salió de mi boca por sí sola.  
– ¿Serás rebelde esta noche Granger? – preguntó levantando una ceja  
–Siempre lo he sido Malfoy – y me acerque a él, no sé qué me paso, pero cuando lo tuve tan cerca y su aroma a menta me hizo estremecer, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí, dudaba en si dar el siguiente paso o no, pero mire sus ojos, esos ojos plateados que me hicieron olvidar todo, me hicieron olvidar a Ron, que era él era uno de mis peores enemigos, y me perdí en el mar de mercurio, mi corazón se detuvo, o comenzó a latir tan rápido que no lo sentí.  
Él se acercó a mí, me mordí el labio inferior, sentía su aliento en mi boca y me beso, igual que la primera vez que lo hizo, sus fríos labios se sentían tan bien, inundaron mi boca y pude sentir como todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor desaparecía, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo más a él, abrasé su cuello con mis brazos y nuestro beso siguió, nos separamos solo cuando necesitamos respirar, vi sus ojos y observe el mismo brillo que aquel día que me beso, Ron había dicho que yo tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos cuando él se apartó de mi…. ¡RON! Grito una vocecita en mi cabeza yo aún era novia de él, empujé a Malfoy con una fuerza increíble y mis lágrimas cayeron sin que yo quisiera, él pareció enfurecerse pero entonces su mirada cambió a preocupación, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, sabía que me pasaba, sin que se lo dijera, hundí mi cara en su pecho inundando mi nariz de su dulce aroma, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, él con una mano acariciaba mi cabello y poco a poco me tranquilicé  
–Lo siento Granger no debí besarte – habló ya que deje de sollozar – es solo que cuando te tengo cerca no puedo resistirme – levante la mirada y lo mire con una clara confusión en mi rostro.  
–Malfoy…tu, tú me odias – dije alejándome del deshaciendo el abrazo  
–Creí odiarte Hermione – comenzó y mi nombre en sus labios se escuchaba tan diferente, tan tierno – pero en realidad odiaba el no poder estar contigo por ser hija de Muggles y aun lo odio – continuó viéndome a los ojos – porque mi madre jamás aceptará que yo te quiero – entonces me quede helada ¿Malfoy había dicho que me quería? Estaba abandonando todo su orgullo al decirme que me quiere no puede ser verdad, tengo que estar soñando.  
– ¿me quieres? – pregunté sorprendida, el asintió con la cabeza y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, limpió mis lágrimas con su pulgar y me sonrió  
–Ahora lo sabes Hermione, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo – me sonrió pícaramente, no pude evitar sonreír – me gustas más cuando ríes Granger.  
Pasamos la noche hablando de todo, le platique como había encontrado a mis padres, cuáles eran mis hobbies y hasta me atreví a confesar que arruine la poción por la que estamos ahora castigados porque tenía su olor, él me sonrió y pude ver como brillaban sus ojos de nuevo, me platicó a cerca de su familia, de cómo eran sus padres antes de que Voldemort llegara, y como fueron después, de cómo sufrió su madre cuando su padre fue besado por los dementores, decidí cambiar el tema porque vi cómo se enfureció al instante, entonces le platique de Moris, no sé porque lo hice, después de todo es su prima y tiene que estar enterado de lo que paso.  
– ¿entonces te dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde? – preguntó intrigado  
–Si – asentí con la cabeza – le dije que había más hombres para ella y me dijo que era una buena amiga – sonreí como tonta, no era buena socializando por lo que me fascinaba tener amigos, su cara me sorprendió pues parecía mortificado – tranquilo Malfoy es solo un amor pasajero  
–Ojala encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz – me dijo con la mirada perdida  
–Yo también lo espero.  
No habíamos tocado el tema de nosotros y ya era hora de volver a nuestra vida normal, en donde no estábamos castigados, yo no quería tocar el tema, aun me sentía confundida con respecto a él y Ron, él fue el primero en hablar.  
–Hermione – susurro – necesito hablar a cerca de…  
– ¿nosotros? – pregunté sin quererlo, él me lanzo una mirada fría y asintió  
–Si, nosotros – suspiro – sé que no dejaras a la comadreja y bueno…  
–No sabes si tú quieres que lo deje – complete de nuevo su frase y el volvió a asentir con la cabeza  
–Estoy confundido Hermione, me gustas y mucho, es solo que mi madre, tengo que saber qué pasa con ella, está muy mal después de lo de Lucios – dijo pesadamente  
–Lo sé – respondí – además esta Ron, Malfoy no puedo lastimarlo así después de lo que paso con Fred.  
No dijo nada después de eso, creo que se molestó y no los culpo, tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos con respecto a ellos dos, me acompaño hasta la sala común igual que toda esta semana y me sonrió tristemente, me dedico un triste adiós y salió hacia su sala común, entre a la torre de Gryffindor, ya era tarde por lo que estaba sola la sala común, corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe, estaba enfadada conmigo por todo lo que había pasado, estaba enfadada por haber besado a Malfoy, estaba enfadada por haber engañado a Ron, y estaba enfadada por no saber que sentía por cada uno de los dos, me tumbe en la cama aun sin cambiarme, mañana era sábado por lo que podría dormir hasta tarde.

Capítulo 15. Adiós auto-control. 

NARRA DRACO

Después de que Moris, se fue me quede sentado en el borde de mi cama, tenía tiempo antes de llegar a la última noche del castigo, sabía que ahora iba a ser más difícil que la pueda ver, después de todo nadie tiene que saber que yo Draco Malfoy, un ex Mortífago, uno de los magos que lleva cuidando su linaje de sangre desde hace mucho tiempo, sea amigo de ella, una sangre sucia, amiga de "el niño que vivo" quien se encargó de destruir a Voldemort, me tumbe en mi cama, estaba muy preocupado por la carta que había mandado mi madre, hablaré seriamente con Pansy, seguro se lo había contado a su madre para que ella hablara con la mía, pensando tontamente que podía volver con ella, las que me preocupaba era Moris, no sé cómo exactamente se enteró de lo de Granger, pero tenía que tener más cuidado, es una chica linda, y aunque la acabo de conocer me inspira una gran confianza pero aun así nadie puede enterarse de mi relación de amistad con Hermione Granger.  
Salí de la habitación y caminé lentamente hacia la sala de los trofeos a encontrarme con ella, mientras caminaba pensaba en Hermione, recordando la primera vez que la vi y me había fijado en ella, estábamos en cuarto año, en el baile de navidad, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido azul y su cabello lacio que no pude evitar posar mi mirada en ella, entonces recordé que era una Sangre sucia y no cualquier Sangre sucia, si no la mejor amiga de Potter, el siempre estará en medio de nosotros, al igual que este maldito linaje de sangre.  
Estaba por llegar a la sala de trofeos cuando Filch me llama.  
–La profesora McGonagall me llamo para hacer un trabajo urgente, dile a esa chica que está contigo que quiero los trofeos limpios para mañana – dijo con su voz ronca – no quiero que están deambulando por el pasillo.  
–A mí nadie me dice que tengo que hacer – le gruñí al conserje, sentía un gran odio hacia mi linaje que quería desquitarme con alguien y entonces apareció él  
–Cuidado con lo que dices chico Malfoy, porque tengo el poder de alargar tu castigo – ¿se atreve a amenazarme? ¿Él? Bufe con enfado.  
–No te tengo miedo maldito Squib – y antes de que dijera algo más entre a la sala de los trofeos para esperar a Hermione.  
Cuando la vi llegar me quede helado, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello ya no lo tenía revuelto si no que sus hermosos risos caían delicadamente en sus hombros, su sonrisa me envolvió, y entonces mire sus ojos color almendra que perdí un momento, sacudí la cabeza para espantar esas ganas de besarla.  
–Filch no vendrá – le dije mirándola fijamente – dijo que termináramos con los trofeos y que nos fuéramos a nuestra habitación cuando termináramos.  
– ¿y cómo sabrá que venimos? – sonreí al escuchar su pregunta y me di cuenta que la ponía nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba.  
–Muy obvio ¿no lo crees? – Me acerqué lentamente a ella – solo que esta vez podemos usar magia – dije levantando mi varita y señalando a los trapos que comenzaron a fregar los trofeos por si solos – tenemos la noche para nosotros Granger.  
–Sí, creo que si Malfoy – sonreí para mis adentros, ella quería pasar la noche conmigo, no quería ir corriendo a ver a su preciado novio, sentí una ola de celos cuando me di cuenta que el idiota de Weasley la puede tener cuando quisiera –¿Qué quieres hacer? – la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.  
– ¿Serás rebelde esta noche Granger? – dije levantando una ceja.  
–Siempre lo he sido Malfoy – se acercó lentamente a mí, mi corazón se detuvo y mi identidad se borró, como siempre lo hacía cuando la tenía tan cerca como la tenía ahora, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y ya no pude pensar en más, se mordió el labio inferior y sonreí para mis adentros, ella deseaba que la besara tanto como yo lo deseaba en estos momentos, me estaba provocando, pues sabrá que a Draco Malfoy nadie lo provoca.  
Estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia que su nariz rosaba con la mía y nuestros alientos se mesclaron, el aroma a vainilla me atrapo y la bese, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, como los que jamás había besado, se acomodaban perfectamente a los míos que pensé que esa boca estaba hecha para que solo yo la besara, la tome de la cintura y ella me rodio el cuello con sus brazos, nos separamos unos instantes para tomar aire pues mis pulmones exigían el oxígeno pero la volví a besar, me estaba volviendo loco y estaba a punto de perder el control y besar su cuello cuando me empujo bruscamente, la mire a los ojos enfadado, me estaba rechazando, pero entonces vi tristeza y supe que estaba así por culpa de la comadreja, por sus ojos comenzaron a caer grasas lágrimas y una ola de culpabilidad me envolvió, ella no era como las demás, ella no puede engañar a alguien, la abrase y recargue su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Su hermoso cabello.

–Lo siento Granger no debí besarte – las palabras salieron de mi boca cuando apenas estaba pensando en disculparme – es solo que cuando te tengo cerca no puedo resistirme – y entonces me di cuenta que había perdido el control de la situación, mire la confusión en su rostro.  
–Malfoy, tú… tú me odias – dijo alejándose de mí y un frio que no había sentido antes me envolvió.  
–Creí odiarte Hermione – las palabras fluían de mi boca como agua y no podía hacer nada para pararlas– pero en realidad odiaba el no poder estar contigo por ser hija de Muggles y aun lo odio porque mi madre jamás aceptara que yo te quiero – entonces fui yo quien se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, no podía perder todo este orgullo, mi padre siempre decía que el amor eran puros cuentos, pero él amaba a mi madre lo sé por como la miraba antes del regreso del Señor Oscuro, por lo que no me importó perderlo por ella y decirle lo que sentía.  
– ¿me quieres? – asentí con la cabeza, ya lo había dicho una vez y no lo volveré a repetir, aún queda algo de orgullo en mi ser.  
–Ahora lo sabes Hermione, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo – la miré pícaramente, sonando lo más seductor que pude y ella sonrió – me gusta más cuando ríes Granger.  
Toda la noche platicamos sin parar de nuestra vida sentados en el suelo de la sala de trofeos recargados en la pared mientras los trapos fregaban los trofeos, sus padres, los míos, mis gustos y los de ella, ya sabía que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como los lugares solitarios, los libros, pociones, fueron solo unos temas de conversación que tuvimos.  
– ¿entonces le borraste la memora a tus padres para ocultarlos del Señor Tenebroso, en Australia? – Pregunté sorprendido, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza y me sonrió – eso fue muy valiente.  
–Debo admitir – dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro – que el intentar matar a Dumbledore para defender a tu madre también lo fue – me tense enseguida sabía que intentar matar al antiguo director del colegio había sido una total estupidez.  
–Fue más como un plan suicida, nadie podría acabar con Dumbledore – dije encogiéndome de hombros. – solo Snape y porque estaba muy débil.  
Ella no dijo nada más respecto al tema y continuamos platicando a cerca de todo pero entonces toco un tema que me mortifico mucho, Moris, ella había ido a llorarle porque estaba enamorada de un supuesto chico que no le correspondía, y yo sabía quién era él, algo dentro de mí se enfadó con ella por haberle dicho eso a Hermione.  
– ¿entonces te dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien que no le corresponde? – pregunte intentando sonar intrigado e indiferente  
–Si – asintió con la cabeza – le dije que había más hombres para ella y me dijo que era una buena amiga – cuando dijo que eran amigas mi preocupación aumento, no sabía que pretendía Moris, pero no entendía porque se acercaba a ella – tranquilo Malfoy es solo un amor pasajero – perfecto ella pensó que me preocupaba que sufriera, será mejor no sacarla de su engaño  
–Ojala encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz –  
–Yo también lo espero.  
No quería hablar de nosotros, pero quería saber que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, caminamos en silencio hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando me arme de valor, necesitaba saberlo  
–Hermione – susurre – necesito hablar a cerca de…  
– ¿nosotros? – le lance una mirada fría por interrumpirme y asentí con la cabeza  
–Sí, nosotros – suspire de nuevo – sé que no dejaras a la comadreja y bueno…  
–No sabes si tú quieres que lo deje – volvió a interrumpirme y comencé a enfadarme, odio que hagan eso, volví a asentir con la cabeza  
–Estoy confundido Hermione, me gustas y mucho es solo que mi madre, tengo que saber qué pasa con ella, está muy mal después de lo de Lucios – le dije pesadamente cuando en realidad quería que mi madre no se enterara que me estaba enamorando de una impura, ella pensaba que yo estaba con Moris.  
–Lo sé – respondió – además esta Ron, Malfoy no puedo lastimarlo así después de lo que paso con Fred.  
Y cuando menciono a la comadreja, los celos crecieron dentro de mí, al recordarme que probablemente ella, entrara en la sala común y lo besara, que podrían compartir la misma cama, él la podría tener cuando quisiera, besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, hacerla suya, quería ver muerto a Weasley, se estaba interponiendo más de lo que deseara, le sonreí fríamente y le dedique un simple adiós, me moría de ganas de volver a besar esos labios pero, no podría contenerme y la arrastraría directamente a mi habitación, esa chica me estaba volviendo loco, la deseaba más que a ninguna, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que la respetara, sabía que ella no era igual que las demás, lo sabía por la forma en la que intentaba ocultar esa hermosa figura que tenía, camine a mi sala común pensando en miles de formas de besarla, entre a esta sin siquiera darme cuenta que aún había unos cuantos alumnos haciendo sus deberes en la sala, entre a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama sin cambiarme, aun sentía el dulce sabor de sus labios en mi boca y me dormí con ese cosquilleo en mi boca.

Capítulo 16. Un secreto descubierto.

NARRA HERMIONE

Llevo días sin hablar con Malfoy, desde que nuestro castigo termino no se ha dirigido a mí de ninguna manera, no me mira, no me insulta, tal parece que para él no existo, mi relación con Ron ha empeorado mucho últimamente, yo me siento culpable pues no he puesto mayor interés en nuestra relación, mas sin embargo mi relación con Moris ha mejorado notablemente, hoy tendríamos una reunión de chicas en la habitación de ellas, solo para conocernos mejor, he platicado varias veces con ella desde la última vez y me parece una chica encantadora para ser hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, sin embargo cada vez que la veo siento una pequeña punzada en mi antebrazo donde las palabras "sangre sucia" me picaban, lograba ignorar la picazón pues Moris Lestrange está empezando a ganarse mi confianza.  
Caminaba por los pasillos con Harry y Ron, las clases habían terminado por hoy, mi mejor amigo se miraba nervioso mañana seria el día en que le pediría matrimonio a Ginny Weasley, ya que sería la primera salida a Hogsmeade y los nervios se lo iban comiendo, caminábamos sin decir nada hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar, cuando nos encontramos a una pequeña rubia acompañada de una pelirroja muy particular.  
–Hola chicos – saludo Luna con su sonrisa soñadora.  
–Ah hola Luna – saludo Harry, miro a Ginny un segundo y dio media vuelta sin decir nada.  
– ¿le pasa algo a Harry? – pregunto Luna confundida y mirando a mi mejor amigo marcharse.  
–No lo sé, pero lo averiguare – dijo Ginny muy segura de sí y salió tras Harry.  
–Hola luna – dije con una sonrisa tímida para evitar el momento de tensión que se había creado – ¿vienes a comer con nosotros?  
–Me agrada la idea Hermi – sonrió Luna y nos dirigimos los 3 al Gran Comedor.  
Luna nos iba platicando de su relación con Neville, parecían muy felices, Ron me miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía por las cosas que decía nuestra amiga Ravenclaw, a pocos pasos de llegar al Gran Comedor me quede paralizada, Malfoy estaba besándose nada más y nada menos que con Moris, cuando se separaron para tomar aire Malfoy reparo en mi presencia, supe que quería decirme algo por la forma en que movía los labios, pero claro que no lo haría un Slytherin no demuestra sus sentimientos en público.  
Había olvidado completamente que Ron me tenía tomada de la mano, había olvidado completamente que Malfoy era solamente un "amigo", mi mundo se comenzó a caer, sus ojos gises me miraban profundamente mientras abrazaba a mi nueva amiga, mi corazón se detuvo como lo hacía siempre que él me miraba y entonces Ron me dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo que regresara a la realidad, me sonrojé y miré a mi novio, le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios, un beso largo y lento, si el idiota de Malfoy quería jugar yo también puedo hacerlo, entonces Ron me abrazo por la cintura y me atrajo más a él, lo rodeé por el cuello con los brazos y enredé mis dedos en su cabello.  
–Bueno chicos – dijo Luna nervosa – los veo dentro supongo – me separé lentamente de Ron y le sonreí a mi amiga, asentí con la cabeza, y Ron me volvió a besar.  
Puede escuchar la gran puerta de roble abriéndose y los pasos de Luna entrando a través de ella, Ron me acorraló contra la pared y profundizó el beso, podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy en nosotros, pero no me importó, estaba realmente molesta por haberme mentido, Ron comenzó a bajar su mano y sentí como recorría lentamente mi cadera hasta posarse en mi trasero, escuche un bufido y abrí lentamente los ojos sin apartar mis labios de los de Ron, pude ver como Malfoy daba media vuelta y se dirigía lejos de nosotros atravesó de las escaleras.  
Cuando lo vi alejarse, me sorprendió lo que acababa de hacer, separé bruscamente a Ron y lo mire seria, él no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo, no merece que lo utilice de esta manera.  
– ¿Qué sucede Hermione? – Pregunto confundido – me estoy cansando de que siempre me hagas lo mismo – dijo ahora furioso  
–Lo… lo siento – tartamudeé y mire a ambos lados, Moris ya no estaba y no la vi alejarse con Malfoy, supuse que entró al Gran Comedor junto con Luna.  
–Siempre dices eso – me contesto furioso  
–Y tú siempre mal interpretas mis besos – le respondí molesta – no estoy preparada Ronald entiéndelo  
–Si no lo estas no te insinúes de esa manera – gritó, un enojo hacia él me invadió y no me di cuenta pero levante mi mano y le di un gran tortazo en la cara, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y se sentía realmente bien golpear a alguien después de lo que mis ojos acaban de ver, aunque él no tuviera la culpa.  
– ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, PORQUE NO ES MI INTENCIÓN! – le grité en respuesta y di media vuelta para alejarme de él, pero me tomo del brazo y me hizo regresar – no me toques, no quiero hablar.  
–Hermione, entiende soy hombre – me dijo en tono suplicante  
– ¿eres hombre? – Pregunte incrédula – ¡MANEJA MEJOR TUS HORMONAS WEASLEY! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas.  
– ¡SOLO LOGRARÁS QUE BUSQUE A ALGUIEN MÁS! – me gritó furioso, sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de agua de la furia que sentía, me solté bruscamente de su agarre y lo mire con odio, me sentía una idiota, todo el problema había empezado por intentar provocar a Malfoy y lo logré, pero también logré que Ron sacara su peor mascara.  
– ¡PUES VE Y HAZLO RON! – Le grité entre lágrimas – POR MÍ NO TE DETENGAS, NUESTRA RELACIÓN ACABA DE TERMINAR – di media vuelta y subí las escaleras corriendo.  
Necesitaba un lugar en donde llorar tranquila, había sido una chica realmente estúpida por dejarme llevar así, pero no sabía que había pasado, en el momento que vi que Malfoy besaba a Moris, una furia creció en mí, una furia que no sabía de dónde venía, sé que Ron no tiene la culpa de esta confusión pero sabía perfectamente que terminar con él era lo correcto, por ahora necesitaba organizar mis sentimientos, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Yo jamás me atrevería a jugar con alguien de esa forma, sé que la forma en que termine con Ron fue solo un pretexto para hacerlo, aunque fue uno realmente bueno, sus palabras aun me retumbaban en la mente, ¿quiere alguien que se acueste con él? Pues suerte con eso porque yo no lo haré, no después de lo que acaba de pasar, no después de que perdí toda lógica cuando vi a Draco con otra, no cuando no estoy segura de lo que siento por Ron, caminaba sin saber a dónde ir cuando me vi en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, bueno, estoy segura que aquí nadie me encontrará, hoy solo quería estar sola y pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.  
Pasé tres veces frente el tapiz y pensé "solo quiero estar sola" entonces una gran puerta de madera finamente tallada apareció frente a mí, entré cuidadosamente, paseé la mirada por toda la habitación y ahí estaba frente a mí la última persona a la que quería ver, la culpable de que me esté volviendo loca, sentado en un sofá blanco frente a una chimenea encendida con llamas color verde y rojas, me miro con sus ojos color mercurio y como si fueran imán camine lentamente hacia él.

Capítulo 17. Palabra de Slytherin.

NARRA DRACO.

Cuando iba hacia el gran comedor, me encontré con Moris, ya era oficial que ella y yo "teníamos una relación" por lo que cuando me vio me besó, pues unos chicos de Hufflepuff entraban a el Gran Comedor, cuando nuestros labios se separaron pude ver a Hermione tomada de la mano de el idiota de Weasley acompañados de Lunática, cuando ella me vio, intente explicarle algo, pero no podía hacerlo frente Luna y la comadreja, por lo que me quede mirándola fijamente, sentía como mi corazón se detenía, y estaba seguro que tenía que buscar una forma de que eso deje de pasar siempre que la miro pues hace que olvide completamente mi identidad y eso no era para nada bueno, el traidor de sangre rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando la beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo tanto que por un momento pensé que tenía fiebre, sentí un nudo en el estómago, cuando ella se volvió a él y lo besó, Moris me estaba diciendo algo pero yo no escuchaba, los celos comenzaron a correr por mi sangre si no me iba de ahí cometería una locura, pero no podía dejarla ahí así, las piernas no me respondían, Lunática se despidió de ellos nerviosamente y se adentró a el Gran Comedor, mi supuesta novia la siguió, Ron acorraló a mi castaña contra la pared y su mugrienta mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta posarse en su trasero, solté un bufido de enfado y salí de ahí antes de mi orgullo ganara y terminara matando a Weasley.  
Caminé sin rumbo por un largo rato, pensando en cómo Hermione disfrutaba de los labios de la comadreja y unas ganas de volver y lastimarlos a ambos me invadieron, estaba totalmente fuera de mí, no era posible que esa come libros, sabelotodo, insufrible de Granger pudiera hacer que perdiera el control sobre mí mismo, no era la gran cosa, había muchas mujeres mejores que ella, Moris era un gran ejemplo, "¿a quién quieres engañar Draco?" Me pregunto mi subconsciente, lo ignoré y me percaté de donde estaba, el séptimo piso, perfecto, la Sala de Menesteres será un lugar perfecto para pensar, pase tres veces frente al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado y pensé "un lugar para estar solo", entré lentamente a la Sala y me encontré con una sala espaciosa, de color blanco, amueblada únicamente por un sofá frente a una chimenea, que curiosamente brillaba con un fuego verde y rojo, que ironía, me tumbe en el sofá, mi pensamiento fue directamente a la escena que acaba de presenciar y los celos crecieron en mi interior de nuevo.  
–no puedes estar enamorado de ella – me dije a mi mismo en voz alta  
Escuché la que puerta se abría, me giré y la miré a ella, con rastros de lágrimas en su cara, sus ojos almendrados tristes, me miré y se acercó lentamente a mí, "es muy tarde, ya te enamoraste Draco" me dijo mi subconsciente mientras esperaba ansioso su llegada.

NARRADOR.

Cuando Hermione estuvo a solo escasos centímetros de Draco se dio cuenta que no debía estar ahí, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.  
–Espera – la detuvo el Slytherin, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para tomarla del brazo – no te vayas – ni el mismo sabía que estaba haciendo, un Malfoy jamás ruega.  
–No quiero hablar contigo Malfoy – dijo la castaña fríamente  
–Lo de Moris... – comenzó el rubio – no es lo que parece, te lo prometo  
–Se lo que vi y se cómo interpretarlo – dijo ella dándose la vuelta para darle frente – no soy idiota  
–Yo jamás pensé que lo fueras – se defendió él – solo quiero explicarte  
La tomo del brazo y la acerco lentamente a él, sabía que un movimiento en falso podía hacer que ella saliera del lugar, el aroma a vainilla lo hipnotizó tanto que no pudo resistirse ni un momento más, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él, la besó sin titubear pues sabía que en cualquier momento ella lo rechazaría, Hermione por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero cuando su olor a menta le lleno las fosas nasales no se resistió más y aceptó el beso gustosa, ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud que hacían, pero se sentían tan bien teniéndose el uno al otro de compañía que nada les importó y continuaron su beso solo se separaron por falta de aire, y cuando lo hicieron la castaña recordó porque estaba ahí, se alejó de él y lo miró con odio.  
–Deja que te explique – comenzó el rubio antes de que la chica se marchara  
–No tienes nada que explicar, es tu vida – dijo fríamente la castaña – puedes hacer y besar a quien quieras – el rubio sonrió para sus adentros, ella estaba celosa de eso no había duda.  
–Lo hago porque mi madre piensa que salgo con ella –  
–Ya estas grandecito para que te digan que hacer y que no Malfoy – rugió ella.  
–Deja que te explique – repito Draco y el mismo se sorprendió del tono de súplica que había en su voz  
–Aun así no voy a creer lo que digas – dijo ella como último recurso.  
–Al menos escucha – ella no supo que decir, Draco Malfoy le estaba suplicando, el chico cada día la sorprendía más, asintió perpleja y lo acompaño para sentarse en el sofá, con una distancia prudente entre ambos y ella cruzó los brazos y las piernas intentado verse enfadada.  
–Empieza de una vez – le invitó ella con algo de ira en su voz.  
–Moris, llego a casa este verano… – comenzó Draco y le narró como había sido su encuentro, la forma drástica en la que cambio el humor de su madre al llegar Moris, lo que decía la carta, como se habían besado anteriormente, y como la rubia lo sorprendió al confesarle que sabía que estaba enamorado de Hermione (omitió el detalle de que Moris estaba enamorada de él), le dijo que podían fingir para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, mientras pensaban en un plan para que su madre entendiera que estaba enamorado de la castaña, Hermione escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía el rubio y una gran gratitud hacia Moris la invadió, estaba dispuesta a confiar ciegamente en ella pues había mostrado gran lealtad a su amistad resiente.  
–No creo soportar que la beses frente a mí – dijo ella sin darse cuenta, Draco la miró con una gran sonrisa en los labios pero rápidamente desapareció al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente  
–Como yo no soporto que beses a la comadreja – dijo fríamente.  
–No tienes que preocuparte por Ron – dijo con calma la castaña – lo he dejado – la sonrisa del rubio volvió y su mirada se ilumino.  
– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó esperando la respuesta con ansias  
–Estoy confundida Draco – dijo ella y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del mencionado, era la primera vez que ella decía su nombre, y entre sus labios se escuchaba perfectamente adorable – Ron no tiene la culpa de que yo no sepa lo que siento.  
– ¿confundida? – preguntó el rubio y no pudo evitar sentir coraje ante la confesión de la chica.  
–Si – dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza – confundida – repitió  
–Yo sé perfectamente lo que siento por ti Hermione –  
–Malfoy, llevas años maltratándome, humillándome, haciéndome sentir menos – dijo ella algo enfadada – ¿y ahora vienes y me besas como si no te diera asco hacerlo?  
–No me da asco hacerlo – se defendió el rubio  
–Sé que…. – pero no pudo terminar la frase, los labios del chico se volvieron a posar en los suyos, pero no era un beso tierno como el de minutos antes, este beso estaba cargado de algo más, ¿pasión? ¿Desesperación? No lo sabía ni ella misma, pero se sentía tan bien el besar esos labios fríos que no dudó el responder el beso, él por su parte estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que había cambiado, que ella había hecho que cambiara, que su presencia, su piel, ella en particular no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, si darse cuenta el beso se intensifico más y la castaña rodio el cuello del rubio para prolongar el beso, él nervioso por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la castaña después su cuello, su brazo, hasta que poso su mano sobre la de ella.  
–Tú nunca me has dado asco – dijo él viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella se quedó perdida en ese mar plateado, no pudo articular palabra, y algo en su interior le decía que le creyera, que él no mentía  
– ¿Por qué todos estos años de insultos entonces? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza  
–Soy un Malfoy – dijo con voz triste – no podía dejar de actuar como un engreído, tenía que odiarte por tu estatus de sangre, un Malfoy solo debería sentir asco, repulsión, por lo hijos de Muggles  
– ¿Por qué no sientes eso por mí? – preguntó ella aún más confundida, el Slytherin suspiró pesadamente y la miró a los ojos, no podía mentirle a ella, algo en su ser le decía podía confiar en ella y mostrar su verdadera cara.  
–En el baile de navidad, cuando te vi con ese vestido azul, me di cuenta que eras muy bonita para ser hija de Muggles – la cara de Hermione se tornó roja ante tal comentario – claro que no pasaba nada más que atracción física – dijo el rápidamente – pero comencé a observarte con más detenimiento, en clases, cuando reías con los idiotas de tus amigos, en las reuniones de prefectos, cuando te insultaba y la cara de enfado que ponías, cuando lees y frunces el ceño – decía esto contando con los dedos de las manos cada vez que decía una ocasión en donde la observaba – realmente me parecías más linda que las demás, ¿pero cómo un Malfoy podía pensar eso de alguien como tú? – la castaña hizo una cara de enfado que solo ganó una sonrisa del rubio – esa es la cara que pones cuando te molesto y me atrevo a decir que es realmente lindo ver como tus mejillas se tornan de rosa – la castaña se sonrojo más esta vez pero de vergüenza ante las palabras del Slytherin – pero entonces te vi durante la guerra, cuando todos creíamos que Potter había muerto, vi como por tus mejillas caían gruesas lágrimas de tristeza, te veías tan débil, tan vulnerable que algo dentro de mi quiso correr a protegerte…– ella no lo dejó terminar, sin titubar se abalanzó contra él y lo beso, fue un beso rápido pero sincero, fue cuando ella admitió que inocentemente durante sus últimos años en el colegio lo buscaba con la mirada, siempre lo provocaba para que se fijara en ella, quería llamar su atención  
En ese momento ella se dio cuenta, que no estaba confundida, nunca quiso a Ron más que como un amigo, siempre fue él, Draco Malfoy, el dueño de su corazón, el chico malo del colegio, por el que todas las chicas morían, el quien a pesar de sus insultos sabía que no lo decía desde el alma, que su mirada gris había cambiado desde cuarto año, ya no la miraba con odio si no con determinación como si supiera que dentro de ella crecía algo, algo que sabía perfectamente que no debía sentir, como siempre sucede que la chica linda se enamora del chico malo.  
–Eres realmente lindo Huroncito – dijo después de separase de él con una sonrisa en la cara  
–Hermione, estoy totalmente enamorado de ti – dijo él sorprendido por sus palabras, algo en ella hacía que le dijera todo lo que sentía, la Gryffindor le sonrió y suspiro pesadamente.  
– ¿enamorado? –  
–Si Granger, enamorado – dijo el sonriendo – y te doy mi palabra, nunca nadie te hará daño, me ganaré tu confianza poco a poco, para que me puedas amar como lo hago yo.  
– ¿palabra de Slytherin? – preguntó ella, sonriendo para sus adentros, ella ya lo amaba, ella ya confiaba en él, pero necesitaba saber si todo lo que le decía era verdad.  
–Palabra de Slytherin – dijo el sonriendo y entonces la volvió a besar.


End file.
